


That's Not My Name

by AlexMac725



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Musicals, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, carrie the musical, supportive musical mom Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: Somehow Richie convinced the Losers to be part of the musical with him. Edith and Bev agreed to be on the cast with him while the guys are all on the stage crew.Edith is glad to be making Richie so happy, but when she's given the part of a character she's uncomfortable playing, will she just ignore it or finally come to terms with the fact that she's trans?
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Richie wins a Capri sun

“Remind me why I’m doing this again,” Edith said, glaring up at Richie from her spot against the wall. He was still grinning like a madman at her as she finished filling out her musical packet.

“Because you can’t resist my charm.” 

“Because he signed you up behind your back and you can’t say no,” Bev said from the floor beside her.

“Oh, right. The classic Richie charm: sneaking and guilt tripping me. ”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” he laughed. “You needed out of the house, Eds. I love your mom and all but, Jesus. You’re not allowed to do anything. Plus you have an amazing voice. It’s a perfect plan.” 

Edith ignored the compliment that burned her cheeks and grumbled, “I’m allowed to go to the quarry.”

“Only once a week.”

“I’m allowed to go to Bev’s.”

“But not Bill’s.” Bev pulled on Edith’s pant leg.

“Ladies, let’s agree to disagree,” she said and Edith sighed.

“Fine. Where is everyone else anyway?”

“They’re on stage crew,” Richie said.

“And you forced us to audition, why?”

“I didn’t want to be the only one and you two are the only ones who can sing.”

“Fair enough,” Bev said.

“Bev, who are you auditioning for again?” Edith asked.

“Chris Hargensen. The mean one.” Richie snickered.

“It’s fitting, huh Eds?” Bev tried to punch his legs, but he jumped out of the way just in time. “What? You know I love you, Bev.”

“If anyone should be Chris it should be that bitch over there,” Bev said nodding toward the choir room. 

Edith followed her eyes and was met with the glare of Greta Keene who was surrounded by her group of preppy rich friends. They were all giggling to each other and Greta was the center of attention like always. Then, as Edith looked away from the group she noticed Marci Fadden, Greta’s best friend, staring at Richie. 

He wasn’t looking at them, so he didn’t notice the attention, but Edith smirked at the bully’s rosy cheeks. 

It was crazy to even think she had a crush on the trashmouth. He was too loud and annoying for anyone to deal with, let alone one of the populars. The only people who could handle the chaos that was Richie Tozier are the Losers, and Edith was the one who was constantly dealing with his annoying flirting. 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Richie who was laughing at something Bev said.

“It’s not like she can sing,” he said.

“I can’t believe that.”

“What?” Richie caught Edith’s eyes and smirked.

“Greta’s been the lead for the last three years and she can’t sing worth a monkey’s shit.”

“Really?”

“Her daddy’s on the school board. They basically hand her the part so the program doesn’t die. It’s pretty sad actually. Lane hates it.”

“That’s awful,” Edith said.

“That’s showbiz, baby. Life’s unfair.”

Edith ignored the burning in her cheeks and looked back down at the packet. There was a list of character names on the second page and they were supposed to circle the one that they were auditioning for. On her packet, Richie circled the name “Sue Snell” a million times and Edith circled “Ensemble” after he explained that that was all the other characters.

Honestly, she would be surprised if she even got on stage with all of her anxiety. Plus, her asthma could flare up during the show and she wouldn’t be able to get her inhaler if she was Sue, so it would be better if she didn’t have a lead role. Right?

Then, she looked back up at Marci’s back and smirked. 

Wouldn’t it be funny if she was going for Sue too and Edith stole it out from under her? 

“Hey, Richie. Who are you auditioning for?”

“Tommy Ross.” He smiled and Bev’s head shot up.

“Isn’t that Sue’s boyfriend?”

“Yup.” Then, the turned to Edith and grabbed her hand dramatically. “Oh, Eds. Will you finally go out with me after all of these years?”

“In your dreams, Trashmouth,” she laughed.

“Darn. Refused again.”

“Aww. Don’t give up Richie. Someone someday might find your love declarations endearing. Someone who doesn’t know how annoying you are.”

“Rude, Eds!” He dropped her hand and opened his mouth to say something before a voice cut him off.

“Hey, Bucky Bever!” The three Losers looked over to Greta who’s friends were giggling. “Who are you auditioning for this year?”

“Tommy.”

“Really? You going to lose again this year?” Richie smirked.

“You realize that after Harrison graduated I’m the only tenor left, right?”

Edith had no idea what he was talking about, but with the way Greta’s face fell she could tell that it was fantastic. Bev snickered to herself and drew the bitch’s eye.

“What about you, skank?”

“Chris.”

“Of course. The whore wants the part for the whore.”

“Oh, sorry Greta. I know the part was yours, but I heard you can’t sing, so I thought I would try my hand at it.”

Edith hid her snort behind her hand, but Richie cackled and clapped at Greta’s pissed expression. Her friends weren’t doing anything to help the situation and even she was stunned silent at Bev’s comment.

She opened her mouth to finally say something, but her attention shot to the choir room behind her where a man built like a house stood. He nearly took up the whole door frame, but that’s not why everyone was staring. 

The first time Edith saw Mr. Lane she was terrified, but Richie told her that he was actually a teddy bear with a severe case of resting-bitch-face. Even after he told her that, something about Mr. Lane’s glare made the air still.

He looked to each person in the crowded lobby area and down the hall where the Losers were sitting until Richie waved to him and Mr. Lane finally smiled a little.

“You’ll like him, Eds. Promise,” Richie whispered to her. A chill ran down her spine, but she didn’t dare respond with Mr. Lane’s eyes on them.

“Thank you all for coming to our auditions for Carrie: The Musical,” he said to the group. “We’re going to start with people auditioning for Carrie and work down the list on your packet. Anyone want to go first?”

Only one person raised her hand. 

Mr. Lane rolled his eyes and Edith knew that Richie was right. She would really like him as their director.

“Alright, Greta. Come on in.”

After the door shut, Bev turned to Richie and smiled. 

“I love him already.”

“Told ya,” he said, “Lane’s the best. He never deals with Greta’s shit and is a comeback pro. Not to mention, I’m his favorite.”

“I’m surprised you’re anyone’s favorite,” Edith laughed and Richie pouted.

“I thought I was your favorite, Eds.”

“You might be in the top ten of my favorite Losers, but just barely.”

“Ooooo, burn,” Bev laughed as Richie feigned being hurt. “Wait, what is that noise?”

Edith heard it too. It reminded her of the seagulls that attacked his cousin over her sandwich. Then, she realized it was coming from the choir room.

“No way,” she said.

“Yes way. That’s the sound of our leading lady crushing her latest audition,” Richie said with the biggest shit-eating grin Edith had ever seen. “This is why I needed to bring you to audition. We need people who can actually sing.”

The screaming stopped and a moment later, Greta stepped out of the choir room with a huge grin plastered across her face that nearly made Edith snort again. 

“Anyone else auditioning for Carrie?” No one moved. “That’s what I thought. Sue’s auditions are next.”

“There you go Eds. Get up there.” Richie pushed Edith toward the room and her knees nearly gave out under her.

She just then realized that she really didn’t want to do this.

She couldn’t stand the sound of her voice and how high it was. And hearing herself sing on a stage? That’s laughable, but here she was, walking toward the audition room because Richie asked her to. Just sing and leave because it would make Richie happy.

That was the only reason she was doing this.

“Edith?” Greta was still blocking the doors waiting for someone to tell her to move. Apparently Edith was the only one brave enough. “You’re auditioning for Sue? Really?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t think a dyke would want to sing as a soprano.” 

Dyke. Fuck that word. 

“Yeah? I didn’t think anyone could ever do a good seagull impression, but your audition was pretty spot on. Move now please.”

“Woah, I was just-”

“What? Calling me a fucking slur? Yeah, I heard. It pissed me off. Now fucking move.” She didn’t wait for Greta and pushed past her into the choir room where five strangers were staring at her.

Mr. Lane was sitting in the middle behind a table overflowing with papers Edith could only assume were for the cast. He glared at her for a moment and she tried to calm her heart before remembering that Richie was apparently his favorite. So that means-

“Hi. I’m Edith Kaspbrak.” His eyes widened and he smiled.

“You’re auditioning for Sue?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright. Go ahead. Do you want the starting note?”

“Oh, no. I’m okay.” 

He nodded and all five pairs of eyes were trained on her, so she took a breath, closed her eyes, and started.

Richie said that this song was one of the prettiest in the musical and it was supposed to be Sue’s huge apology to Carrie. It was all emotion and sadness for someone who she could see was hurting, so Edith put everything she could into those notes without letting her voice crack.

_“For years you look_

_You look at someone passing by_

_And then one day you see her_

_One day you finally see her!_

_My God, she shook_

_And then she looked me in the Eye!_

_I'd never seen her angry!_

_I hate I made her angry!_

_She... she's always been there_

_I... I never knew_

_I felt as though_

_This girl revealed herself to me_

_And now I know_

_That once you see_

_You can't unsee.”_

She opened her eyes to find a smiling Mr. Lane. He wrote something down and looked up to her.

“Thank you. Can you tell Richie that he was right? I owe him a Capri sun.”

Edith didn’t want to know what he was talking about, but nodded and asked, “Am I good to go then?”

“Yup. Send in the next person please.”

She nodded again and stepped through the choir door to be in the middle of girls waiting for their turn to audition. They were all either staring at their packets or pacing, so Edith didn’t bother telling the next person to go in. She walked past them and listened to Greta’s friends gossiping about her for a moment before turning back toward the hallway with Richie and Bev.

“Eds! How’d it go?” She didn’t waste a second before punching him in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You talked to Mr. Lane about me?”

“What did he say?” Bev asked.

“Richie was right. Tell him I owe him a Capri sun.”

Richie’s face split into a wide grin and Edith knew it was nothing good, whatever it meant. He even danced around for a second while she glared at him.

“I knew it!”

“What did you tell him, asshole?”

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Eds. He just agreed with something I said, which is a rare happenstance.”

“I’ll say.” Bev snickered and pulled out her phone as she waited for her turn in the choir room. “When was the last time you were right about anything, Richie?”

“Apparently yesterday, Miss Ringwald.”

Edith rolled her eyes and sat next to Bev. Even though she hated even thinking about the germs that were on the floor with them, she was already emotionally exhausted and just wanted to take a nap. Even if she could only lean against the wall and close her eyes, that was better than standing and stressing like Richie.

Bev auditioned after all of the Sue’s went and Edith tried to listen in, but Greta’s friends were too loud. She knew that Bev could sing, so she wasn’t worried, but she was still curious about how well she was doing. 

After she finished, she sent in Richie. He didn’t bat an eye as he walked in and for the millionth time, Edith wished she had his confidence to just be himself.

“How’d it go in there?” she asked when Bev took her spot back on the floor.

“Fine, I guess. Lane said I did good and told me to stick around.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really know how these things work.”

“Me neither. Richie seems to be in his element though,” she said and Bev giggled.

“Can you imagine Richie Tozier as a famous actor? Like, his face would be on billboards for TV shows and movies, or he could be on Broadway.”

“God no,” Edith laughed. “Can you imagine the chaos in Hollywood if that Trashmouth got famous?”

“The world would catch on fire.”

“Anarchy and plague everywhere-”

“Disaster and ruin-”

“All caused by one idiot.” Edith smiled and the choir door opened to reveal the idiot in question sipping on a Capri sun.

They couldn’t help but bust out laughing at his timing and the ridiculousness of the damn drink in his hands. Richie’s confusion only made it better. Bev was even crying by the time he got back to them and he nudged her with his converse.

“Geez, Eds. You tell her one of my jokes?”

“You wish, Trashmouth,” she giggled. “You’ll never be as funny as me.”

“She’s right, Richie. You need to get better material.”

“I came out here for a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Old meme, Richard,” Bev laughed and his face dropped.

“Maybe you’re right. I do need new material.” He sipped the Capri sun and offered some to Bev who took a sip. He didn’t offer any to Edith and she was grateful. 

Then, their attention went back to the choir room where Mr. Lane was standing in the door again. 

“Callbacks are in ten minutes. If your name is on this paper, it means you have a callback. If not, the cast list will be up on Monday and we’ll have our schedule ready before the end of school. Come pick it up and we’ll see you at the table read.”

In one swift motion, he pinned a notebook page to the wall beside the door and walked back into the choir room before Greta’s group charged for the paper.

“The three of us have callbacks. I asked Lane while I was in there.” Richie offered a hand to Edith and pulled her up.

“What a gentleman,” Bev said and Richie offered her a hand too. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” He slung his arm across both of their shoulders and winked at Edith. “I gotta take care of the ladies.” 

She elbowed him in the stomach… hard.

“OW! Fuck, Eds. Are you trying to kill me with your sharp elbows.”

“You deserve it sometimes.” She ducked out from under Richie’s arm and offered her elbow to Bev who took it with a smile. “Besides, I’m Mr. Steal Your Girl.”

“Oh shit!” 

“Eds!” 

Edith didn’t respond and just smirked as she opened the door for Bev to go through. She caught Marci’s eyes and for only a second could see pure hatred staring back at her. Then, Richie tousled Edith's hair that was pulled into a tight bun, and she forgot everything except the feeling of discomfort stabbing her in the side. 

It was only the feeling of her own long hair touching the back of her neck and she felt sick to her stomach.

Fuck this dysphoria.


	2. Bev's Side Eye

They were the first ones in the choir room after Lane called for auditions, so of course Richie had to take the time to tease Edith about anything and everything he could think of. 

Bill constantly reminded Richie that there was no reason to pick on her the ways he did, but oh how wrong he is. There was an extremely important reason that no one seemed to pick up on.

It was just so she would keep rolling her eyes at him and matching all of his bullshit with her fiery sass. 

That was it. 

That was the reason.

“So what are we doing here?” she asked.

“They just want us to read a few lines and see if we’re a good fit for the character. Normally it means you’re a lead, hence-” He nodded to the crying girls that were still blocking the hallway and Bev snickered.

“You’d think it’s the end of the world.”

“Well, a lot of them have been trying to be leads for years. Callbacks don’t guarantee a lead spot, but it’s close enough. Marci was a lead last year and she didn’t get a callback. She’s just a damn good singer.”

For a second, Edith’s eyes changed, but it was too fast for Richie to read what she was thinking. That happened way too much for Richie’s liking, but there was nothing he could do about it.

A handful of people came into the choir room and they were all clearly terrified of the punishments Lane had in store for them. Why everyone thought Lane was scary, Richie didn’t understand. He was too much of a push over to hurt anyones feelings. They had nothing to worry about. 

Edith pulled on his shirt and whispered, “Does that mean since we did get callbacks we’re leads?” He smirked.

“You shouldn’t be surprised, Eds. You have the voice of an angel. You guys should really listen to me more often.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. And don’t call me Eds.”

Richie ignored her and caught Bev’s eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and Richie already knew what she was thinking, so he shook his head.

She was the first one to figure out that Richie’s flirting was genuine and was the only one that told him to actually ask Edith out. He couldn’t bring himself to, so she keeps giving him the eye as if saying, ‘I’ll kill you if you don’t ask her. We can only take so much of your pining.’

He’s gotten so used to the look that he’s started to look at her before she even raised her eyebrows to shake his head.

“Alright.” Mr. Lane’s voice made him jump and Edith rolled her eyes at him. “I’m going to ask you guys to take one of these packets and we’re going to run through a few scenes.”

The teens grabbed the packets he held out to them and Edith started flipping through it.

“I want to see Beverly as Chris and Edith as Sue first. Start on the first page and end on the second where it says end.”

They both nodded and Richie pushed them both a step forward. Edith glared at him and he winked. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Chris and I were best friends,” she said and Richie already knew that Lane would love her as Sue. “Our moms had grown up together and we’re still incredibly close. We were the two most popular girls in school and I guess that everyone just kinda assumed we’d be friends forever.”

“Sue. Hey, Sue! We’ve got to celebrate a great thing.”

“What’s up?”

“It looks like we’re going to college together after all.” Edith looked up at Bev and tilted her head.

“I thought Brown turned you down.”

“Yeah, well Daddy pulled a few strings and now I’m in. We get to be roomies. Is that perfect or what?” She looked up and Lane nodded.

“Alright. I want Richie and Marci as Tommy and Carrie. Page three.” 

Edith and Bev took a step back and Richie took their spots while Marci stood across from him. She smiled and he nodded.

“Carrie, hi,” he said.

“What are you doing here?”

“So, this is where you live. Aren’t you going to ask me in?” 

“Mama’s resting. What do you want?”

“Okay, right to the point. Uh, so I was wondering, if you don’t have a date would you like to go to prom with me?” He smiled and paused for a second. “Prom? It’s this Saturday. I know it’s last-minute-”

“I don’t like to be tricked,” she said and crossed her arms and Richie followed suit.

“Oh, come on Carrie.” 

“I know who you hang around with.” Her eyes darted to Edith and Bev and Richie tried to pretend that she was only acting when Marci looked pissed.

“I don’t hang out with anyone I don’t want to.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you liked my poem. Come on Carrie, just say yes.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Will you go to prom with me?” End.

Lane nodded and Richie went back to Edith who was staring at the packet. Bev was biting her lips and shifting her eyes between her and Richie. He didn’t get to ask what she was looking like a cuckoo-clock for before Lane called another pair to do the same scene.

Richie knew better than to talk while Lane was working, so he kept his trap shut and made sure to keep an eye on Edith. She didn’t react to anything and just kept the sour look on her face the whole time they had callbacks. 

Neither of them were called to do a scene for the rest of the time in the choir room and when Lane finally dismissed them he told Richie that he was right about the casting, which was parallel to God telling you that you’re the best person in the world. So, needless to say, he was on Cloud 9 by the time he dropped Edith off and went home.

He never figured out what she was upset about, but he just decided to keep quiet until Monday when she was bouncing her leg so much that he thought it would fall off. It was as if she stole all of his nervous energy and Richie had a huge grin plastered on his face the whole day.

“E-E-Edith, if you don’t s-s-stop bouncing the damn table-” 

“Oh, sorry.” She ducked her head and for a second the lunch table sat still. Then, the bouncing started again.

“Edith!” Stan yelled.

“That’s not me!”

“Richie!” He cackled and Edith glared at him. He couldn’t help but wink and Bev rolled her eyes.

“I swear to God, you two are going to be the death of me.”

“What a way to go. Right, Marsh?”

“Buzz off.”

“Hey, Rich.” Edith drew his eyes again and she was bouncing in her chair again. “Can we go check now?”

“P-please go or I-I-I’ll kill you both myself,” Bill said and Stan laughed.

“Feel the love, guys.”

“Alright.” Richie shrugged and stood up from the table. “In order to save my precious Edith, I will take her away from the rude bullies that harass her for being excited. Honestly, the nerve of people.”

“Richie, I might just kill you,” Edith said, but she had a huge smile plastered on her face as she got up to join him. “You want to come too Bev?”

“Sure.” 

So, the three of them ditched the cafeteria and down to the depths of the music wing to find Greta and Marci standing at the cast list already. They looked for a second, then screamed and hugged each other.

“Surprise, surprise,” he whispered, “the princess got what she wanted.”

Edith rolled her eyes and Richie caught the same sour expression cross her face for just a second before she hid behind a fake smile.

“Oh, hello again,” Greta said, turning to find them.

“Hey, Greta. I guess congrats are in order?” he said and she snickered.

“I’m not surprised I got the lead again. Can’t say I’m happy about the rest of the cast, but I guess congrats to you too.”

“Thanks.”

She sneered at Edith for a second who hid her face and pulled Marci past them to go back the way the Losers came. The moment they were gone though, she ran to the list and Richie smirked.

“Ask her out,” Bev whispered.

“Not going to happen.”

“Bev!” She turned around with the happiest smile he’s ever seen on her and felt his heart leap to his throat. “You got Chris!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and Richie’s Tommy.”

“And Eds is Sue,” he said.

“How did-” Her face dropped. “The fucking Capri sun.”

Richie shrugged. “I told you Eds. You have the voice of an angel.”

For a moment he didn’t know if she was going to hug him or punch him. He took the chance, but he was wrong and got a right hook straight to the arm.

“You could have told me the part I got on Friday?”

“Fucking ow!”

“You’re an asshole, Richie.”

“You love me, Eds.”

She turned back to look at the list and Richie looked up at Bev and shook his head before she even started giving him that look.


	3. You Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You would think you and Richie would calm down after a few hours.”
> 
> “Aww, you know us better than that Haystack. Eds and I will never be calm no matter what.”
> 
> “Sorry, Ben. Practice is in a few minutes and it’s terrifying.”
> 
> “We’re just reading the script, Eds,” Richie giggled again and Edith glared at him.
> 
> “I know, dumbass. Don’t call me that.”
> 
> “You’re the one calling me a dumbass.”
> 
> “Am I wrong?”
> 
> “Jesus Christmas I need Bev,” Ben laughed into his hands. Richie nudged him with his elbow and laughed.
> 
> “Finally admitting it, Haystack?”
> 
> “She’s the only one that can control you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommend listening/watching the musical before I spoil the whole thing for you. It's on YouTube and the Seattle Production is my basis for the script.

On Wednesday was the first musical practice on the schedule, so Edith made sure that she had her sports bra to change into afterward. If she came home with her binder on and her mom saw, she would defiantly notice and that was not a conversation either of them were ready to face.

She made sure to wear at least three layers, not including her coat, and pulled her hair back into the tightest bun she could muster without giving herself a migraine. 

She tried to make herself look and feel as masculine as possible just because she knew she would, at least for an hour, pretend to be a real girl. 

When Richie finally picked her up, he asked, “Hey, Eds. You ready to go?”

“Yup.” She jumped into his truck and smiled up at him. “You ready for practice later?”

“You know it. Ready to be wooed by my amazing acting skills?”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

And for the entire day, both of them drove the Losers crazy with their excitement. It was like Monday on drugs. Bill was threatening them all throughout lunch and Stan would just shake his head at them before continuing to sketch in his notebook. Even the eternally calm Ben got annoyed with them during Algebra when Edith wouldn’t stop bouncing the table again and Richie laughed at her for the millionth time.

“You would think you and Richie would calm down after a few hours.”

“Aww, you know us better than that Haystack. Eds and I will never be calm no matter what.”

“Sorry, Ben. Practice is in a few minutes and it’s terrifying.”

“We’re just reading the script, Eds,” Richie giggled again and Edith glared at him.

“I know, dumbass. Don’t call me that.”

“You’re the one calling me a dumbass.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Jesus Christmas I need Bev,” Ben laughed into his hands. Richie nudged him with his elbow and laughed.

“Finally admitting it, Haystack?”

“She’s the only one that can control you two.”

Neither of them refuted that. If anything Ben was too accurate, but the bell decided to ring right before either of them could say anything and Edith grabbed Richie’s arm to pull him toward the music hall. She nearly forgot to grab her book bag in her excitement, but Richie pulled her back and laughed at her.

“Shut up, dumbass. Don’t pretend you’re not excited.”

“Of course I am. I’m just shocked you’re this excited.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm again once her backpack was secured on her back.

Whether the other Losers wanted to admit it or not, they were just as bubbly about the musical. Ben’s nose has been stuck in his notebook for the last three days and he’s refused everyone when they asked him to look at the ideas for the set. He even refused Bev, which Edith didn’t think Ben would ever be able to do.

Bill and Stan were already talking about the costumes, but they both agreed that it was a little too early to go buy the outfits. Richie told them that they still had plenty of time and they didn’t need to start the moment the show season started, but they ignored him and kept working.

Even Mike, who’s not allowed to be in the musical because he’s not part of the school district, was ecstatic when Edith told him the parts they got and he promised to be there for all three show nights. Richie made him promise to bring flowers for them too and Mike agreed they would be the prettiest flowers he’d ever seen. Edith knew Richie would hold him to that and torment him if he failed in his mission.

After a moment of pulling Richie, her binder started to hurt her chest and she had to take a breath. Edith has been wearing a binder for over a year now and it drastically helped her feel more confident, but in moments like this it was hard not to immediately think ‘I can’t wait to chop these fuckers off’.

“You with me, Eds?”

“Huh?” She looked up at his worried eyes.

“I asked if you’re okay and you just breathed weird.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” She pulled her inhaler out of her bag and took a puff, pretending it was just asthma. “There. All better.”

“Sure.”

“I’m fine.” Richie nodded.

“Uh-huh.” He knew her too well and she knew it, so she just rolled her eyes and opened the door to the auditorium for him.

“Fuck off.”

Richie stepped into the auditorium and his face split into a wide grin when he noticed the director already sitting in the front row of seats.

“Lane! Did you miss me?”

“Of course Richie. It’s been two hours after all.”

“Stop it. You’re making me blush. Edith’s gonna get jealous.”

“Beep beep, Rich.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off and threw his bag haphazardly into one of the seats and a handful of people appeared through the same door they came through including Bev who immediately smiled at Mr. Lane.

“Hey, Mr. Lane. How are you?”

“Ready to start, how about you?”

“Same.”

“Oh, here.” He handed her a book with Carrie: The Musical plastered on the front, then handed one to Edith. “This is the script.”

“Toss me one, chief,” Richie called and Mr. Lane did. He caught it easily and ran to the stage to jump up on it.

“He’s been like this all day, hasn’t he?” Mr. Lane asked and Edith sighed.

“He’s been like this his entire life.”

“Eds! Come join the party.” 

She didn’t bother ignoring him and walked up the stairs to the stage before sitting next to Richie. She laid back against the stage and let herself breathe for a moment. Richie laid next to her and started reading the script while they waited for the other cast members to show up.

One by one they appeared and took a script from Mr. Lane and joined Edith and Richie on the stage. When Bev sat on the other side of Richie, Edith silently smirked toward Marci’s look of defeat and looked away just before she was caught.

“Alright,” Mr. Lane’s voice echoed through the auditorium and a hush fell across the cast. “Let’s get started. We’re going to run through the scrip and skip over the songs for now. George, you want to start us off?”

A guy Edith guessed was George nodded and everyone flipped to the first page while Mr. Lane explained what it would look like. 

“So, how this is going to play out is Edith is going to be the first one on stage. George and Marci are going to be interrogating her from offstage while there’s a spotlight on her. Sound good?”

Edith nodded and assumed that no matter what she said it wouldn’t really make a difference. She had to say the lines anyway. Why not do it under the spotlight?

“Alright, George. Go ahead.”

A voice from somewhere on the stage said, “Name, please. State your full name.” 

“You already know my name. It’s Sue, Susan Snell,” Edith said and she didn’t miss the wide grin that spread across Richie’s face and she rolled her eyes.

“And you were born in the town of-”

“Chamberland Maine. I was born and raised there.”

“When did you first meet Carrie White?” Marci asked and Edith shrugged.

“Uh, elementary school? We were in the same grade and I don’t think I’ve said a hundred words to her before this all began. Could you please turn down that light? I can’t see.”

“Tell us about the night of May 28th, of the occurrences that led up to the alleged event,” George said and Edith paused for a moment.

“Alleged event? Why do you keep asking me the same thing over and over again? Are you trying to catch me in a lie? Is that it?”

“We want the truth,” he said.

“I already told you everything that I know. How many times do I have to go through this?”

“Until it makes sense-”

“Until we understand,” Marci said.

“What you need to understand is that we were just kids. Kids trying to do our best. We were kids,” she said and looked up.

“Great,” Mr. Lane said. “Skip the song and pick up on page six.”

Richie slung his arm across Edith’s shoulder as Marci continued to read her lines.

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be?”

“Well, there’s somewhere I’d like to be, Miss G.,” another voice said as the character Billy Nolan.

“What are you Mr. Nolan, twelve? Tommy Ross, watch those hands and defiantly no tongue.”

“Yes ma’am,” Richie said and winked at Edith. 

“Hey, you two. Get a room,” Bev said, leaning forward to actually look at Edith who was sure her face was a bright tomato red by now.

“And you, Chris Hargensen, lose the gum before class.”

“Where would you like me to put it, Miss Gardner?” Bev asked.

“Anywhere you’d like. Just get it out of your mouth. Carrie White, get a move on. Gym class in two minutes.”

The song started back up so they had to skip a few more pages, but Edith had to admit that even without hearing her singing voice Marci was already showing herself to be a really good actor. It was if she already knew what all of the characters were doing and was actually the character of Miss Gardner.

And so, they continued through the rest of the show.

Edith found it hilarious that Richie was playing the most chivalrous character in the musical, but every time their characters would interact he would either bump her shoulder or smirk just for her to see.

They were most of the way through when Richie started bouncing his leg with nervous energy. Edith didn’t know what scene he was scared about, but the incessant tapping ended when she said, “Tommy-”

“Just go with me on this,” Richie laughed and shielded Edith’s eyes for her. “Alright. Just wait right there. One more sec. You can open your eyes right now.”

He let go of her eyes and she gasped. “Oh, wow. I lost my place.”

The cast giggled and Richie pointed to her line. “Oh. Oh my God.”

“Now, we might not have tomorrow, but we’ve got right now and that’s all that counts. Now, I’ve just pulled up in my dad’s car.” He honked loudly and make the whole cast giggle. “You’re in your pink dress.”

Edith cringed. 

“Blue.”

“You always look great in blue. I’m wearing my rented tux looking like a total dork. The whole thing is kinda cheesy but nice. And then, you drag me out on the dance floor and of course, I hate dancing, but this is almost the end of our senior year. I’m with the most incredible person I know.”

Edith was nearly breathless and she could imagine it. 

Richie picking her up in his bright red truck and them wearing matching blue suits. He would tease her the whole time and call himself a penguin. Then a song would come on and she would pull him to the dance floor. He would sing along horribly just to make her laugh.

She snapped out of it and kept reading.

“Me? Yeah right. All I do lately is mess everything up.”

“I mean it! You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Richie looked up at her and smirked. Every ounce of Tommy Ross disappeared from his face and it was all Richie again.

“Skip the song,” Lane said. “Go ahead.”

Edith flipped the page and smiled. 

“What about you? Why is everything so easy for you?”

“Man, if you only knew. Half the time I’m just faking it hoping no one will discover I’m a complete fraud,” he said and skipped the rest of the song. “Damn, I gotta pick up my tux before they close.”

“Tommy? Thank you.” Her heart stopped reading the next line.

“I love you.”

He said it with so much sincerity that she nearly believed he was actually talking to her, but he looked up at her and winked. 

The tension melted off her shoulders in an instant and she giggled.

“I love you. He’d never said that before. That’s what I remember most about that day.”


	4. Lane's in on the Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tried his damndest to calm his heartbeat after Tommy’s lines cut a little too close to home, so he tried to focus on anything else. Of course, that led to him watching Edith out of the corner of his eye. 
> 
> Her reactions to the rest of the musical were priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story good?  
> Do I have a plan where this is going?  
> Am I swamped with school and prioritizing fanfiction over actual work?
> 
> The world may never know.

Richie tried his damndest to calm his heartbeat after Tommy’s lines cut a little too close to home, so he tried to focus on anything else. Of course, that led to him watching Edith out of the corner of his eye. 

Her reactions to the rest of the musical were priceless.

Richie knew that there was no way her mom let her watch the movie, let alone the musical, so he knew she knew nothing about the story. That made every little realization even better. Like when Carrie and Tommy won king and queen, then the blood dropped on Carrie’s head, her eyes were wide.

She leaned over to him and whispered, “Bev gets to dump blood on Greta’s head?”

“Yup. Then she kills us all.”

“What?” Her eyes shot back to the script and sure enough, it said that there was pandemonium and everyone was dying. “Holy shit.”

“Yup.”

“Do I die?” Richie laughed and shook his head.

“No. Chris and Sue are alive. Sue’s the one telling the story.”

“Oh! So that’s why she has so many spotlight scenes.”

“Yup. Your line is next.” He pointed to the script.

Edith looked up to Lane who smirked. “Oh shit. Sorry. I followed the trail of destruction all the way from the school, through the tunnel, up Chamberland street to Carrie’s house. That’s where I found them.”

Her eyes shot up to Richie as the Stacy read her next line.

“Found them?” she whispered and Richie snickered.

“Eds, this was based on a horror novel. You know that, right?”

“No?”

Then Carrie’s mom died and Sue was supposed to bust through the door. Richie had to nudge Edith to read her lines again.

“Oh my God, Carrie!”

“I’m so scared,” Greta whispered and Richie watched Edith’s eyes start to water.

“Don’t be afraid. It’s alright. I’m here for you.”

“It’s so cold.” Greta didn’t even try to sound like she was dying, but Edith was nearly in tears and you could hear it in her voice.

“I’ve got you. Carrie? No!” She flipped the page and saw that there was one last song. “Wait that’s it?”

Lane laughed. “Yeah?”

“Oh my God.”

Richie laughed and slung his arm over Edith’s shoulder and pinched her cheek.

“You’re too cute, Eds.”

“Buzz off.”

“Leave her alone, Richie,” Lane said. “Good job today everyone. Remember we have practice on Friday for Act one scene one. We also are starting vocals on Friday. If you’re a lead, try to learn as many of your lines as soon as possible. I want us off book in a month. I think that’s all. You guys are good to go.”

Richie was the first one to react and he jumped down, nearly pulling Edith down too.

“About time. My ass was starting to hurt.”

“Language, Richie.”

“Sorry, Lane.” Edith snickered and jumped down next to him while the other cast did the same.

“Crybaby.”

“I wasn’t the one tearing up over Carrie’s death.”

“I didn’t-”

“I saw you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds.” Richie felt something grab his shoulder and Bev jumped down from the stage too, using him as a balance.

“I swear. You two are going to be the death of us all.”

“I thought that was Greta’s job,” he said.

“Jesus Christ,” Edith sighed. “We’re going to have to deal with him like this for two months.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Eds. You love me.”

“Debatable.”

“Hey! That’s better than a no.” She glared at him and he laughed. 

There was no way for her to look intimidating. It was impossible, especially when she was half laughing and pretending to be angry. That’s when Edith always looked the cutest.

“Cute cute cute!” He pinched her cheeks and she pushed him off.

“Get off, Trashmouth.”

Lane sighed and looked to Bev. 

“They fight like an old married couple.”

“You have no idea. According to Bill, they’ve been like this since they could talk. It doesn’t help that Richie’s a huge flirt.”

Lane furrowed his brow and caught Richie’s eyes. “A flirt?”

“Lane. I know what you’re thinking. Don’t even.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“What?” Edith looked between them. “What’s he thinking?”

“Nothing,” Richie yelled and Lane hummed.

Lane knew that Richie wasn’t flirty with anyone at musical or in the choir. He’s seen Richie refuse to go out with two people and Richie was constantly gushing about someone. 

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together and with the way Lane was smirking, Richie knew he was fucked.

Then, Lane looked around and saw the rest of the cast was gone.

“Are you guys going home, or-”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell the Mrs. I say hi.”

“Will do.”

Edith looked over to Bev and said, “Are we just going to let them keep secrets?” 

“We don’t really have a choice. Plus, when has Richie ever been able to keep a secret?” She glared at him and he shrugged with hopefully a guiltless look.

“I guess you’ll never know, Miss Ringwald.” He slung his arm over Edith’s shoulder and handed over her bookbag. “Come on, Eds. Let’s let the man go.”

He steered her toward the doors and Bev followed right behind them.

“Adios Lane,” he called behind him.

“Bye, guys. See you later.”

Edith slung her bag over her shoulder and looked to Bev as they got outside. The cold Derry air turned her cheeks pink instantly.

“You want to ride with us?” she said.

“Nah, I’m gonna head downtown to meet with Ben.”

“Oh, well. Enjoy your date, Miss. Ringwald. Tell Ben I want you home by midnight.”

She flipped Richie off behind her as she headed down the street. Edith led the way away from Bev and started up toward the student parking lot.

“She’s gonna freeze her ass off,” she said.

“She’ll have Ben to help put it back on at least.”

“Would they use glue? Superglue might work.”

“Can’t go wrong with duck tape.” She giggled.

“You think they would hold her ass on with duck tape?”

“Ben probably has duck tape in his car. Plus, it would give him an excuse to feel her up.”

“Ew, Rich. Ben would never do that.” He sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s too much of a gentleman.” He smirked down at her. “Hey, Eds. You freeze your ass off yet? I have duck tape in my truck if you need it.”

She elbowed him and he laughed.

“Fucking Trashmouth.”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Richie’s truck always stood out in the tiny parking lot, but after the school day when there’s no one else in the building, it’s impossible not to notice. 

The first time Edith saw the truck, she refused to even get in it. She kept telling him that aside from motorcycles, trucks had the most accidents. It took him nearly an hour for Richie to finally convince her to ride with him.

Now, she refuses to say she loves it, but he knows she does.

Richie’s favorite part of his truck was that Edith was too short to get into it, but she refuses help. So, she has to open the door and sit on the step, then pull herself up. It’s one of the funniest things Richie has the pleasure of witnessing every day.

Like always, the rock CD in his radio started blaring the moment he turned the engine. 

He made sure to blast the heat to combat the cold and they started on their way home.

Edith stayed quiet most of the way home and Richie hummed along with the song.

“Did you have fun at practice?” he asked.

“Yeah. It wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. I guess I thought we would be singing and dancing already.” Richie smiled.

“Getting a little ahead of the ball there, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Uh-huh.” He pulled against the road next to the Kaspbrak house and Edith grabbed her bag. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yup. Bye Richie.”

“Adios, Edios.” 

She rolled her eyes and dropped out of the truck. “I think that’s worse than Eds.”

“Well, then I guess we’ll stick with Eds then.”

“Bye Richie.” She shut the door and started toward her house.

“Bye Eds,” he whispered to himself and pulled away from the house.


	5. Jealous Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cause they knew how you would react. Jesus, Edith. How many more hints do you need?” She stayed silent for a second and stared at the red spot on her cheek.
> 
> “Can we get out of here now?”
> 
> “Don’t change the subject.” Bev crossed her arms and Edith rolled her eyes.
> 
> “Please? We’ll talk about this later. I just-” She looked around the disgusting bathroom and Bev followed her eyes.
> 
> “Oh yeah. Sorry. Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Edith woke up on Thursday feeling like a human garbage can.

It was as if her skin was dirtying itself by just existing, so she ran into the shower and vigorously scrubbed every inch of herself she could reach. The burning water helped her feel slightly better, but she kept scrubbing with her body wash until her skin was a bright angry red.

Getting out of the shower and avoiding the misty mirror, she made sure to dry off before pulling her binder over her chest. Then, a gray polo shirt and one of Richie’s old sweatshirts that she stole years ago made her feel slightly better. Her skin still felt disgusting, but there was nothing she could do but run out the door so she wouldn’t be late to school.

It wasn’t until she was going to lunch and her stomach decided to punch itself that she realized what was going on. 

Before any of the Losers saw her, she ducked into the bathroom and started digging through her bag. 

“Shit.” She pulled her phone out and whispered, “Bev, if this is the one day you don’t have your phone on you, I swear to God.”

Not a minute later, the bathroom door opened and the grinning redhead popped in. She was still wearing her bookbag like Edith asked, thank God.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Edith smiled, “Do you have a pad?”

“Jesus, Edith. You can’t scare me like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t just text me to come to the bathroom with my bag. I thought Greta kicked your ass and you needed my first aid kit.”

“I have a first aid kit.”

“But no pads?”

“Shut up. I forget that I’m- you know-”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and sat her bag on the floor. Edith had to bite her tongue to stop her rant on germs “Here.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I aim to please.”

Edith took the plastic-wrapped cotton and sighed. Then she ran into the stall, put on the pad as quickly as possible, and got out of the disgusting school toilet. The less she thought about it, the better.

As she was washing her hands, Bev waited for her to be done. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened next to her cutting off whatever she was going to say.

“I can’t believe she got Sue. It’s not like-”

Marci’s voice disappeared as she and Greta found themselves face to face with Edith and an already pissed Beverly.

“Look what we found, Marci!” Greta laughed. “It’s the slut and the tranny.”

Edith’s blood ran cold as Bev’s boiled. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Bev was practically spitting in Greta’s face as she smiled. 

“I called you a slut,” she said, “and your friend over there? A disgusting tranny.”

Edith managed to grab Bev’s hand just before she smacked Greta across the face. She looked back at Edith and furrowed her brow. Normally she would be the first one to attack and Bev would be a close second, but with the way Greta was grinning, it seemed that something was off.

“Don’t get suspended.” Bev shook her head slightly, still confused.

“Listen to the freak. What were you saying, Marci? You can’t believe Edith got Sue because-” Marci shrugged and mirrored Greta’s evil smirk.

“It’s not like she can sing. She didn’t even know anything about the show before yesterday.”

Edith’s grip tightened on Bev’s arm, trying to keep it in place without hurting her friend. Then she looked over to Marci and it all clicked.

“I beat you for the part, didn’t I? That means if you can somehow get us kicked out, you’ll be Sue.” She turned back to Bev. “They’re baiting us. Let’s go.”

Edith pulled Bev behind her and started toward the door. Greta and Marci were already in the way though. Then, Greta pushed Edith’s shoulder and a cramp stabbed her gut, but she ignored it.

“You going to run away, bitch?” She spat in Edith’s face and the germs sat on her cheeks, making her skin tingle.

“Yup. Move please,” she said, keeping her voice even.

“You’re never going to be anything,” Marci said, “You’ll always be a disgusting freak.”

She needed to get the spit off of her. She needed to get out of this bathroom. Anything to get away from here. Richie would have her spare inhaler. She needed to get to him. 

Richie.

“Probably,” she shrugged, “but it’s not like he’s going to like you either.” 

Marci’s eyes widened.

“What did you say?”

“Imagine that. Your crush likes a disgusting freak more than he likes you, one of the most popular girls in school.”

It was a low blow, but Edith needed to get out of this room as fast as possible. Every second was getting harder to breathe. Greta and Bev were looking between them trying to figure out what they were talking about. Then, Marci’s hand came up and smacked Edith across the face.

Maybe if she wasn’t already holding Bev back Edith would have reacted before Marci ran from the room. Greta gave her one last glare before chasing after her and only after the door closed did Edith cup her stinging cheek.

“What the fuck was that?” Bev asked as Edith dropped her arm finally and ran to the sink to press cold water against her skin. 

“I pissed her off.”

“How?”

“I called her out on who she likes.”

“Who?”

“Richie.” Bev laughed and caught Edith’s eye in the mirror.

“Oh, you’re serious. Wait, Marci likes the Trashmouth? When did you figure that out?”

“It was a good guess. At auditions, she kept staring at him. Then she got really pissed when you sat next to him at the cold read.”

She nodded and Edith nursed her cheek while Bev ran through that practice. She apparently remembered Marci’s face when Bev took her spot and when Richie said “I love you” to Edith, Bev heard a small growl coming from her. Edith was right. 

“You’re smiling,” Edith said and Bev nodded.

“You admitted that Richie likes you.”

“More than Marci? Yeah. We’re friends. It doesn’t take a genius-”

“You said he likes you.” Edith caught her eye again and sighed.

“Bev, no.”

“Bev, yes.”

“It was just to piss her off.”

“No, it wasn’t. You wanted to rub it in her face and tell her to back off” Bev laughed and hugged Edith’s shoulders. “You finally admitted it!”

“Bev-”

“I know you, Edith. You get jealous.” She scoffed.

“Name one time.” 

“Bill’s cousin over the summer.” Edith’s cheeks flushed and she scooped more cool water to cool the sting.

“That doesn’t count.”

“She was all over Richie and you nearly broke her nose.”

“They did that on purpose. It was a prank.”

“Cause they knew how you would react. Jesus, Edith. How many more hints do you need?” She stayed silent for a second and stared at the red spot on her cheek.

“Can we get out of here now?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Bev crossed her arms and Edith rolled her eyes.

“Please? We’ll talk about this later. I just-” She looked around the disgusting bathroom and Bev followed her eyes.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

She grabbed her bag and Edith led the way out of the bathroom and back towards the lunchroom where the Losers were still waiting for them. Bev went to sit between Ben and Stan while Edith took her seat across from her between Richie and Bill. A tray with untouched food was already sitting there and she started with the spaghetti that tasted of cardboard.

“Hey, Eds. You guys nearly missed lunch.”

“That would have been tragic,” she said with her mouth half full. She kept her face toward Ben and listened in to one of Stan’s rants.

“So, if I can head to the park over the weekend I might be able to see it.”

“Isn’t the snowstorm supposed to hit?” Ben asked and Stan’s face fell.

“Is it?”

“M-M-Mike was b-bitching about it yesterday.”

“How is Mikey-boy? It’s been too long since I’ve seen our favorite farmhand,” Richie said and Edith rolled her eyes at him.

“He’s good,” Ben smiled. “I think he misses the summer.”

“Don’t we all,” Bev sighed and took a bite of her own tray. Edith followed her, but another cramp decided to stab right below her bellybutton. 

She didn’t keel over thankfully and only winced, but it was enough to draw a pair of unwanted eyes.

“You okay, Eds?”

“Fine.” She looked at him, remembered her still stinging cheek, then turned away just as fast.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“What’s what?” She hid her cheek under her hand, but Richie pulled her arm away.

“Why’s there a handprint on your cheek?”

“Shit. Is it that noticeable?” She looked to Bev who nodded.

“It got worse.”

“Fuck.”

“Wh-what happened?” Bill asked and Edith looked into her spaghetti. She kept her mouth shut, but she knew Bev wouldn’t.

“Marci,” she said. “We were in the bathroom and she and Greta came in. They called her- they called us names and Edith stood up for us. She pissed Marci off in a truly Edith fashion and Marci slapped her before running away.”

“I didn’t think it was noticeable,” Edith whispered and Richie laughed.

“Eds, you can see all five digits. I bet I could get her fingerprints if I looked hard enough.” She tried to cover it again, but he stopped her. “I can’t believe that bitch did that to you.”

Edith snickered and looked over to Bev. She nodded toward the kitchen and she saw the bitch in question glaring at her. If looks could kill, Edith would have evaporated.

“Yeah, that’s what I get for pissing off the preps.”

“You’re still not going to learn your lesson, are you Edith,” Ben said. Stan laughed and answered for her.

“Are you kidding? Do you know anything about Edith? Now’s when she knows exactly how to piss them off and nearly drives them crazy with it. It’s a sight to behold.”

“What p-p-pisses them o-off?” Bill asked and Edith looked to Bev for help, but she just shrugged.

“I guess, um- me just existing.” Bev snorted and Edith glared at her.

“Hey, your cheeks are getting redder,” Richie said and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. His hands were nice and cool against her inflamed skin and her dark green eyes looked two sizes too big behind his glasses. She had no choice but to stare at him as he said, “Does that sting?”

“No. I’m fine, Rich.”

A wicked smile crossed his face and he pressed a wet kiss against her cheek, dead center of the handprint.

“Ew! Richie!” She whipped his slobber off with her sweatshirt and the Losers just laughed at them.

“What? You needed me to kiss it better.”

“No, I didn’t! You’re disgusting.”

The sound of a crash behind Richie drew all of their eyes to the trashcans that were now on the floor. Everyone stood p to get a look at whoever tripped, so the Losers couldn’t see them. 

Bev was already laughing before Marci stood up covered in noodles and sauce. 

Her eyes darted across the room and landed on Edith. She seemed to glare at her, then she ran off down the hall with Greta’s goons at her heels.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Bev had tears falling down her cheeks as she laughed.

“You watched her fall?” Edith asked.

“You’re really good at pissing her off Edith. It was entertaining,” she shrugged and led the other Losers to sit back down at the table.

“What did I-” She looked at Richie, then back to Bev. “Right.”

“What?” Stan asked. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. As I said, I just exist and it pisses her off.”

Stan raised his eyebrows and looked between her, Bev, and Richie, then smirked. “Oh, I get it. Good job existing, Edith.”

“You don’t get shit, Stan,” she laughed. He whispered something to Bev and she snickered too.

“He got it.” Edith’s face dropped.

“Fuck.”

“I feel like you guys are conspiring against the rest of us,” Richie said, stealing half of Edith’s roll earning him a punch to the arm.

“I w-want in on the secrets.”

“There are no secrets,” Edith said. “You guys need to chill.”

“Hey Eds, your cheek is getting red again. You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She didn’t mean to snap at him, but it just jumped out. Even still, she covered her cheek again and tried to finish her lunch before the period ended. 

Edith didn’t say anything for the rest of the lunch, but all of her friends talked about something that she half-listened to. Stan was talking about some birds he wanted to see and Bev told them a story about a couple she saw in the mall the other day.

Richie made sure that every other sentence was followed by a stupid joke that Bill was sure to either roll his eyes at or told Richie to shut up. 

Edith could feel Richie’s eyes still on her as she grabbed an Advil from her bag and swallowed it down with her water. Hopefully, that would keep the cramps at bay until she got home. It was just wishful thinking though. 

She knew she didn’t have that much luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long!!!  
> Don't worry, this story will get better. I promise! I just have a good idea for characterization and this chapter is part of it. The next one is part of it too, so I need to get through these two ideas before we get back to the plot of the musical.


	6. A Wizard's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A-anyway, are you going to tell any of them yet?” Bill turned away from the pair and started down the hall with Stan right behind him. 
> 
> That’s how it would always go with stuff like this. Bill would set his mind to something and the Losers would fall in line behind him. Finding out Stan’s secret was no exception to this rule.
> 
> “Are you going to tell them about Bev?” Bill’s eyes shot to his feet and Stan laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I s-s-swear. Those two are going to be the death of me.” Stan laughed at Bill as they watched Edith punch Richie in the gut playfully for the millionth time. 

“They just need to cut the crap and make out or something already.”

“Y-y-you sh-should have seen them a-as kids. Richie tried to k-kiss Edith at her birthday. She kicked him so hard h-he couldn’t walk for a week.” 

“I believe it.” 

“A-anyway, are you going to tell any of them yet?” Bill turned away from the pair and started down the hall with Stan right behind him. 

That’s how it would always go with stuff like this. Bill would set his mind to something and the Losers would fall in line behind him. Finding out Stan’s secret was no exception to this rule.

“Are you going to tell them about Bev?” Bill’s eyes shot to his feet and Stan laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“But this is about you.”

“And I’ll tell them when I’m ready. I didn’t even want to tell you at first, remember?”

“F-fine. Just p-p-promise me you’ll tell them eventually.”

“I will. I just- I don’t want my folks finding out.”

“They won’t. W-who do you want to t-tell first?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I guess Richie, but I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“Fair. What about Ben?” They turned the corner of the hall and caught sight of the guy in question heading towards them. 

They didn’t have enough time to chat, but Bill smiled and Stan waved to him, silently wishing him luck in math with the crackheads. He seemed to be able to read their minds and snickered as he walked toward Richie and Edith to pull them to class on time. 

It was a noble, but futile effort.

“Maybe. I’m not as close to him as I am with Richie though.”

“What about E-E-Edith?”

“She can’t keep a secret to save her life,” Stan laughed. “Telling her would mean telling everyone.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“What do you mean?” Bill looked over at them.

“Don’t you think she’s been acting weird over the last year? Ever since Georgie?”

“I don’t know. That shook us all up really badly.”

“Yeah, but it w-w-wasn’t after that. It was a few days b-before.”

“And you remember this why?” Bill snickered to himself. 

“Richie had a panic attack in my bathroom about it. K-kinda hard to forget. Plus, it w-was a few days before Ben, B-Bev, and M-M-M- fuck,” he whispered to himself. “Mike. Mike is w-what I meant.”

“I know, but I don’t know about Edith. She’s always told us what’s bothered her. Especially you and Richie.”

“That’s why he was scared.” Stan snickered.

“Imagine, the Trashmouth being scared.”

“O-only one thing c-can do that.”

Bill laughed when Stan rolled his eyes. He wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t need to be so obvious about it.

“Hey, I forgot to ask you. How’s Georgie doing?” Stan said loud enough to be heard over the crowd of other students. Bill sighed and shrugged.

“Not to great. He’s b-been g-g-going to therapy. I-it’s still hard.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” He shrugged again.

“Better than b-being dead.”

“That’s the fucking truth.”

Bill won’t admit it, but those four days that the whole town spent searching for his brother were the scariest days of his life. The Losers Club wasn’t even complete at the time. They hadn’t met Mike yet until the search party was formed, but they all spent every day looking for Georgie without sleep. It wasn’t until Edith collapsed on the sidewalk that Stan and Richie forced them all to take a break. 

Thank God they did because that’s when they found Georgie sitting under the kissing bridge. 

He was cold and dirty and they all sobbed when he reached out to Bill and hugged him. Stan didn’t want to say anything, but if they hadn’t found him that day, they were planning on giving up. They didn’t want to say he was dead, but no one knew where he vanished to.

It took two weeks for him to say anything and another month to say that he was taken by a guy in a clown mask from the circus downtown. Mike was the voice of reason for that one when the Losers were ready to go kick this guys ass. Richie was the first one to try to get Bill to do anything away from Georgie. That was his excuse for forcing them all into the musical in the first place. It was a genius idea to get Bill’s head out of his brother’s problems and on something productive and fun. 

Stan would never say that, but it was a nice thought.

“H-hey.” Stan snapped out of it and realized they were in class with Bill staring at them. “I wanted to ask you about the show.”

“What about it?”

“I-I feel bad M-M-Mike isn’t in it with us.”

“He’s not part of the school.”

“I know. That’s why-”

“You want him to do something?”

“Maybe he could h-h-help us with costumes?”

“We should ask what he wants to do. Maybe he could help Ben too. I know he was worried about the other stage crew not doing anything. Apparently they’re only doing this for the credits.”

“That’s b-bullshit.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. R-Richie’s really got us all in-invested, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah. Fucking Trashmouth.”

“Fucking Trashmouth.”

“We should go talk to Mike after school. It’s been a while.” Bill thought for a second, then nodded.

“Y-yeah we should. Sh-sh-should we invite the others?”

“Yeah. We’ll have a party at Mikes.”

“Boys,” Their eyes shot up to the front of the class where the teacher Mr. Cain was staring at them, “Is there something you would like to share with the class?”

“N-n-n-no sir,” Bill said and Stan nodded.

“That’s what I thought. If your not going to pay attention at least stay quiet.” They nodded and hid their faces as he turned back to the class. 

They were talking about something science and neither of the Losers cared enough to ask what he was going on about, but as long as they stayed quiet Mr. Cain left them alone to do whatever they wanted. That included Stan staring out the window to look for passing birds and Bill pulled out a notebook to start writing.

A few minutes pass of them just silently doing their own thing before Bill finally pulled out his phone and sent a message to the group chat.

_Bill - Hey. Stan and I want to go over to visit Mike’s after school. Is that okay Mike?_

_Mike - Yeah! I miss seeing you guys around. Just let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll get snacks and shit._

_Richie - brilliant idea Billium its been sooooo long_

_Richie - make sure you make soem brownies pweeeese_

_Edith - Your grammar disgusts me._

_Bev - I’m in. I miss seeing you Mike. The Losers are incomplete without you here._

_Ben - I’ll come too. Carpool with Richie and Bill?_

_Bill - The normal arrangements I assume._

_Richie - can do_

_Stan - You coming Edith?_

_Edith - Gotta ask Ma, but probably._

_Richie - shes coming_

_Edith - Don’t tell me what to do._

_Richie - its true though ill drag you there if i have to_

_Edith - And I’ll kick you so hard you’ll see stars again._

_Richie - if i wanted to see stars i would just look in your eyes_

_Stan - *retches*_

_Ben - They’re sitting next to each other texting in the group chat. I’m done._

_Bev - You’re surprised? They do this all the time._

_Edith - Not all the time._

_Stan - Scroll up in this chat._

_Richie - all the time_

_Edith - Shut up. I will take your phone._

_Richie - you wouldn’t_

_Richie - I did._

_Ben - If they get detention I’m not bailing them out._

“These two-” Bill sighed.

“I know.”

_Mike - I missed you guys._

_Bev - We missed you too. I have to get back to class now. We’ll see you soon Mikey._

_Richie - now that shes gone lets talk shit_

_Edith - I’ll take it again. Don’t tempt me._

_Stan - Ben let us know when Mr Thomas takes their phones._

_Ben - Will do._

_Richie - he wouldt do that hes too nice_

_Bill - That’s bull._

_Richie - ill prove it and write you a full novel baby before he even noties_

_Stan - God damnit Bill. Look what you did._

_Edith - He’s actually doing it._

_Mike - I had no doubts. I can’t wait to read this amazing novel._

_Bill - I expect perfection and no less._

_Bev - Ooooo this is going to be good._

_Mike - Gave up on going to class?_

_Bev - Greta’s a bitch. Not worth my time fighting with her or even breathing in her direction._

_Bill - True._

_Edith - Is Marci there?_

_Bev - Nodding along to everything her master is saying. You should try to piss her off again. At least they would have something interesting to bitch about then. They’re just talking about some hookup or something._

_Mike - They hooked up?_

_Ben - That would be hilarious._

_Bill - It would make a lot of sense._

_Edith - If they were hooking up they would be even less tolerable._

_Bev - Yeah. You wouldn’t have leverage._

_Edith - Fuck off._

_Mike - Leverage?_

_Edith - Don’t ask._

_Bev - It’s a funny story._

_Edith - Beverly Marsh._

_Edith - I swear to God._

_Bev - Did you just double text._

_Edith - It shows I mean business._

_Ben - I’m confused and concerned._

_Edith - Don’t worry your pretty little head about it._

_Bill - That’s a Richie line._

_Edith - I know. I felt awful typing it. I don’t know how he says that shit all the time._

_Ben - its a gift honestly_

_Ben - That was not me._

_Mike - We can tell._

_Ben - im working on the most jaw dropping story of all time things to put even the best writers to shame that means that my phone is now the hottest of commodity i cannot soil it with meaningless conversation_

_Edith - He got Ben’s phone confiscated._

“Oh my f-fucking God” Bill groaned.

_Bev - I can’t say I didn’t see that coming_

_Mike - I can’t wait to see you guys later._

_Richie - alright asshole are you ready for the vest fucking story youve ever read in your entire life???????_

_Edith - I can’t even imagine how many grammar problems are going to be in this._

_Richie - once upon a time there was a wizard who didnt want to be a fucknig wizard. he just wanted to live his life alone from everyone so after he found h out about his family he went into the woods and builthimself a house where no one would be able to bother him. years passed and a nice lady finally wandered into his woods. she was sick and heard that there was a healer. he didnt knwo how to help her so finally embraced who he was and went on some grand adventure to learn. the lady got better and they lived happily ever after._

_Richie - THE END!_

_Mike - 10/10_

_Bev - Flawless_

_Bev - A true masterpiece_

_Bill - Astounding_

_Stan - Never better_

_Edith - Jesus Christ…_

_Richie - thank you thank you ill be here all week_

_Bill - We’ll see you at Mike’s after school. We should stop texting now before we all get in trouble._

_Stan - I second that. ttyl_

_Richie - yall are going to sleep on this amazing sstory i need beta reader s i need advice i need critiques_

_Mike - Not a good idea if you’re going to get in trouble with your teachers for it._

_Edith - Mr. Thomas got Richie’s phone too._

“You s-should tell Edith first,” Bill whispered as Stan snickered. “I think she’ll understand better than any of us.”

“You think she’s like me?” He shrugged.

“Not non-binary, but I think sh-sh-she might feel the same. I don’t know if she r-r-realizes it or not, b-but you sh-should tell her.” Stan looked over at his friend and realized how lucky they all were to have Bill looking out for all of them.

“Okay, Bill. I will.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Enjoy this filler chapter. ;)


	7. Conjuring Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are filler fluffy chapters. Sorry not sorry, but I really wanted to write the next chapter. 
> 
> “You think it’s ready yet?” Richie asked.
> 
> “Almost. Can you get Mike’s peppermint oil?”
> 
> “Ugh, I can’t believe he drinks that crap. It’s disgusting.”
> 
> Edith used the ladle to pour some cocoa into each cup until there was only enough for one. Then, she took the oil from Richie and poured a little in.
> 
> “I know. I don’t get it either, but it’s Mike.”
> 
> “Mike is the best.”
> 
> Edith snickered, “Yeah.”

Mike’s dad pulled him out of school last year so that he could help the family farm during a particularly difficult year. It was a nice break from school, but for all of the Losers it was really upsetting only being able to see Mike on the weekends when his family allowed him to. Mike didn’t particularly mind as long as his family was doing okay and his friends didn’t forget about him. 

“Mikey Boy!” Richie called from the driveway. “Long time no see!”

“Hey, Rich. Hey Edith.”

“Hey Mike,” Edith waved, then caught Richie’s sleeve just as she was about to face plant on a patch of ice. 

“Woah, you okay Spaghetti?”

“Yeah, but don’t call me that.” She punched his shoulder but kept hold of his arm the rest of the way up to the door. Mike’s sidewalk was too slick to not hold onto something. It was for safety reasons, so she had to.

“Come on in. You two are the last ones.” Mike closed the door behind them and they both made sure to knock off as much snow as possible before taking off their shoes. “Stan and Ben are making cocoa already. I think Bill and Bev are choosing a movie in the living room.”

Edith took off another layer to hang on the wall and groaned.

“Bev’s going to pick another spooky movie, isn’t she?”

Mike shrugged. “Bill might not want to.”

“As if he’s going to say no to her,” Richie laughed. 

“You’re not wrong.”

Edith finally got to her sweatshirt after pulling off a full-sized coat, two scarves, a knitted hat, three layers of socks, and a few pairs of gloves. She decided to keep the sweatshirt on and glanced up at Mike and Richie who were looking at her in amusement.

“What?”

“It’s like you prepared for a blizzard,” Mike laughed.

“It’s cold out. I don’t want to get sick.”

Richie just looked down at her sweatshirt and smirked, then he ran off down the hall to get the first batch of hot cocoa before it even started to get cold. Mike followed after him with a roll of his eyes, but Edith decided to go into the living room to try to talk Bev and Bill out of another horror movie night.

“Definitely The Conjuring,” Bill said, holding up the box for Bev. “That’s s-s-spooky enough, r-r-right?”

“No, no, no.” Edith grabbed it before Bev could and held it behind her back. “Not today, not ever.”

“Edith, you’re ruining the plan,” Bev whined.

“What plan?”

“Oh, uh-” The two of them looked at each other with their eyes wide. Clearly they were hiding something. Neither of them were very good at lying.

“No plan,” Stan said from the hall. “Bev bet Ben that you wouldn’t be able to make it through a scary movie without screaming. They wanted to test it.”

Edith watched Bev’s eyes light up, then glance at her and roll.

“Damnit, Stan. The deal was to keep it secret.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, taking the movie from Edith’s hands. “That’s really mean of you guys. You know how scared Edith gets of these movies.”

“I don’t get scared.” Damnit. She spoke without thinking, but they were talking about her as if she wasn’t even there. Plus, she had to prove them wrong. It was just a movie. How scary could it be? She sighed, “Fine. We can watch it, but then we play a board game or something afterward.”

“Deal!” Bev said.

Stan didn’t say anything and just handed the movie back to Bill and left without another word. All three of them watched as he left and Bev laughed quietly.

“Sometimes he scares me.”

“Yeah,” Bill sighed.

“Anyways,” Bev grabbed the movie from his hands and put it in the player before either of them could blink, “let’s get this party started.”

“Uh, B-B-Bev? You should probably remind Ben a-about your… bet,” Bill said and Edith rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, Bev. Tell him that I won’t get scared and he’s going to win.” 

Bev just giggled to herself and said, “Right. I’ll go get the boys too. We need the popcorn and cocoa.”

Then, Bill sighed as Edith took her normal spot on the loveseat. It took her all of ten seconds to think through the conversation and sigh.

“I just got played, didn’t I?”

“L-l-like a fiddle.”

“Shit.” She groaned into her hand and Bill laughed. “Why-”

“Let’s get this shit started!” Richie screamed, jumping onto the loveseat and tackling Edith in the process. Luckily he put down the two cups of scolding hot chocolate before his attack.

“Richie! Ow!”

“Please don’t break my couch,” Mike said.

“Please don’t break Edith,” Ben laughed, and that made everyone chuckle. 

“Eds, they’re being so mean! They were whispering to each other and they won’t tell me anything. I feel like they’re plotting my demise.” He grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him. “You won’t let that happen, right?”

She pulled out of his hand and glared at Bev for a second, then looked back at Richie who was giving her puppy dog eyes. “I’ll lead the charge.”

Mike and Stan laughed, then handed her a giant bowl of popcorn. 

If you were a stranger looking in, you would think that the bowl was for everyone. It was certainly big enough, but then you would notice that everyone else had bowls the same size on their own laps. The only one that didn’t was Edith and her designated job was to hold Richie’s while he snacked and threw popcorn at their friends. She never ate enough to earn her own bowl especially when they watched horror movies, so they shared.

“Let’s go!” Bev hit play on the remote as Mike made the rounds, turning off as many lights as he could. It was almost sunset, so the whole room had a light orange glow coming from the window before he shut the blinds.

They all settled into their spots with Stan, Mike, and Bill on the couch, Ben on the floor, Bev in Mike’s dad’s favorite chair, and Edith and Richie on the loveseat.

“Can you-” Richie didn’t let her finish before he handed her the cup of cocoa overflowing with whipped cream and he grabbed the other that she could see a pile of marshmallows in. “Thanks.”

“No worries, Spaghetti.”

“Don’t even start.”

He chuckled and shifted closer to her to reach the popcorn more easily as it sat on Edith’s lap. She just sipped on her hot chocolate and hummed. Richie made it just the way she liked it with the drink just warm enough not to burn her tongue. 

For the first few minutes, she didn’t even pay attention to the movie and focused on the drink in her hands. The whipped cream was delicious and she hummed every time she took a sip. It was amazing as long as she didn’t look at the TV, but the only other option was looking at her friends and they were engrossed already.

It only took a minute of focusing on the screen for Edith to start to feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. It wasn’t even the scary part yet, but her grip tightened on the mug.

“You okay, Eds?” Richie whispered and she nodded. “You’re going to shatter the mug if you keep holding it like that.”

She looked down and realized he was right. Her drink was gone, but she was clutching the cub so hard that her hands were shaking. 

“You okay?”

Edith shook her head, so Richie took the cup and put it on the table in front of them with his. Then, he wrapped an arm around Edith’s shoulders as she leaned back into his chest. She offered him the popcorn and he took a handful before turning back to the TV. 

Edith caught Bev’s snicker and flipped her off as subtly as possible. This is what she was planning. She wanted to put a fucking scary movie on so Edith would hide behind Richie again. That bitch is too sneaky for her own good. 

Edith chuckled to herself earning a weird look from Richie. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing. I just- I really love our friends.”

“What does that-”

Neither of them were looking at the screen when a loud scream made the both of them jump. The popcorn flew off of Edith’s lap, but most of it landed back in the bowl luckily.

“Holy shit,” she said and put the bowl with the cups on the coffee table. “Sorry, Mike.”

“You’re good. I’ll vacuum tomorrow,” he said, as everyone laughed. 

“Sorry.” 

“You’re fine, Edith.”

She nodded and put the bowl on the table before she could spill any more. Mike was too nice to complain so she would have to remember to clean up the spill once the lights were back on. 

“Eds?” She turned back to Richie who had the same amused half-smile on his face. “You got a little something-”

He grabbed a kernel from her hair and popped it into his mouth. 

“Ew, Richie. That’s was in my hair!”

“And it was delicious.”

The TV screamed again and Edith jumped, nearly smacking Richie in the face with her nose. She buried her face in his shirt to hide from the screen and he chuckled. Then, he moved her legs to sit across her lap and he held her in a hug that fully blocked the light. Edith could still hear laughing from the movie, but Richie’s heartbeat was drowning it out. 

“You okay, Eds?” She nodded, not trusting her voice. It was too high already and when she was scared it turned into a mouse squeak. “Don’t like this movie?”

She shook her head and his arms squeezed her into his chest.

“Want to get more hot chocolate?” It would give her an excuse to stop watching, so Edith nodded and got off of him. She grabbed both of their cups and Bev’s (who gave her a wink) while Richie took the others before following her into the kitchen. The pot was empty from their first drinks, so Edith got the milk and chocolate syrup out of the fridge and turned the stove on.

“Hey, Eds?” Richie jumped on the counter and was sitting next to the empty mugs. 

“Get down, Rich. You’re going to fall.” He ignored her.

“When did you get my hoodie?” She kept her eyes down and rubbed her stomach. Another cramp was building, but she just ignored it and hoped that it would go away.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is obviously my hoodie. I wouldn’t be wearing it otherwise. You might have thought it was yours, but-”

“My mom got it for me for my last birthday,” Richie smirked, and finally jumped off the counter. Edith kept her eyes on the pot as he pulled on her sleeve. “I don’t remember ever lending it to you, so did you mayhaps have stolen it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Richie chuckled and pulled on her sleeve again. “Alright. Must have been my imagination. I just thought it was cute that you were wearing my clothes. I mean, if it was my clothes.”

“Well, good thing it’s not.” She was completely lying. 

Richie left the sweatshirt in his truck and Edith grabbed it on accident after he dropped her off at home earlier. She didn’t even notice until she got to her room and nearly threw it in her hamper. She didn't think twice before putting it on as she got ready to go to Mike’s. It smelled good and goddamn her PMS hormone bullshit. 

“You think it’s ready yet?” Richie asked.

“Almost. Can you get Mike’s peppermint oil?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe he drinks that crap. It’s disgusting.”

Edith used the ladle to pour some cocoa into each cup until there was only enough for one. Then, she took the oil from Richie and poured a little in.

“I know. I don’t get it either, but it’s Mike.”

“Mike is the best.”

Edith snickered, “Yeah.”

Richie made sure to add milk to Stan and Edith’s cups, then he put everyone’s toppings on and started to take them back into the living room. Edith put the rest of the cocoa into Mike’s mug and scrunched her nose at the peppermint smell coming from it.

Richie came back just in time to take Mike’s cup out to him and Edith turned off the stove then grabbed her cup with a mountain of whipped cream. It warmed her hands and she hummed, sipping from the cup. The warm drink settled her stomach and the chocolate slowed the cramp. It was perfect. 

“You want to go back to watch the movie?” Richie asked and Edith shook her head.

“Not really. How much is left in it?”

“Probably an hour. We can just stay out here if you want.”

“But you like horror movies. Don’t you want to watch it?” Richie shrugged.

“Who cares? It’s just a movie.” Edith could have kissed him. “Besides, it means I get to hang out with my favorite Spaghetti.” Instead, she punched him in the arm and stormed into the living room. 

She heard him laugh and follow after her. 

For the rest of the movie, Edith kept her face hidden against Richie’s shirt with the subtle feeling of their friends’ eyes on them the whole time. She didn’t mean to end up there, but the kids laughing really freaked her out and after the chocolate was gone again her insides decided to twist into every painful shape they could.

Richie kept rubbing her back in slow lazy circles. 

She heard him whisper something, then a few voices responded and he pulled her closer to his chest. It could have taken an hour or only a few minutes, but Edith fell asleep with Richie’s heartbeat blocking out everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that school is over I have more time to write, so prepare for a crap-ton more chapters of everything that I've put off!


	8. Mike's a therapist now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers just wanted to hang out with Mike for a while. It's not their fault that Richie and Edith are being really cute and refusing to listen to their awesome dating advice. 
> 
> “I swear to God,” Bev groaned as she stepped into the living room, then immediately spun to go back to the kitchen. “I’m sick of this shit.”
> 
> Mike just laughed and fixed their blanket before joining the others to eat.

“You guys did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Richie whispered, barely loud enough for Mike to hear him after he turned off the TV.

“Is she asleep?” Bev asked.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling her closer to his chest. “What’re you doing Bev?”

“What do you mean?”

“You guys have been acting weird for the last few days,” Richie said, and Mike looked at his friends. They certainly did look like they were hiding something from him, but Mike couldn’t read their faces.

“You guys are plotting something, aren’t you,” he asked and Ben shrugged. Out of everyone, he’s the worst at lying. It only took a second of staring from Richie and Mike for Ben to sigh.

“We’ve been trying to get Rich and Edith together because it’s starting to get ridiculous.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Mike said, while Richie whispered “What?”

Bev rolled her eyes. “Rich, she’s curled up on your lap. You’ve both been like this since we met you and you both clearly like each other. The musical isn’t helping either.”

“How so?” Mike asked.

Stan and Bill shared a look that no one else was invited to. Then Bill moved to sit on the floor with Ben, probably just to do something other than just sit there.

“Look,” Stan said, “it’s no secret Edith has some… issues. I think that her being Sue in the musical is really messing with her.”

“We haven’t had many practices yet,” Richie said, looking down at Edith still fast asleep. “Maybe she’s just nervous.”

“We haven’t had any practices yet and she was pale-white while we were reading the lines,” Bev said. “We’re not saying she’s upset at joining… just that she might not be comfortable and you’re the only one who will be able to get it out of her.”

“What does this have to do with getting them together,” Mike asked and Bev shrugged.

“We just thought they would be cute.”

“Oh my God, Bev,” Richie sighed and the Losers laughed. Edith groaned and nuzzled against his chest. A soft smile crossed Richie’s face as he looked down at her and Bev scoffed.

“Like, c’mon man. You don’t look at anyone else like that.”

“Like what? With my eyes?”

“Like you’re head over heels, Rich. You have to see it.” She looked at Mike and laughed. “We’re not crazy right?”

“Nope. I fully support this cause,” he laughed. Then, he turned to Richie who’s face was growing redder by the second. 

“You should just ask her out,” Stan said.

“G-grow some balls.”

“Jesus, guys. You want to give me some legit advice or are you just going to keep gossipping while she’s asleep?” It took him a few seconds, but Richie’s eyes got wide as Bev laughed.

“So you admit it. You do like her.”

“I-” Richie’s voice faltered and Mike finally got off the couch, drawing his friend’s eyes. He grabbed a blanket and covered Edith’s sleeping form. She hummed as Richie moved her head against his neck so she wouldn’t be suffocated by the blanket.

“How about giving him a break, Bev?” Mike said and looked to Bill. He nodded and stood up too. Bill was almost scarily good at reading his friends and this was one of those moments that Mike was grateful for that superpower.

“L-l-let’s go to the kitchen. We’ll order a p-p-pizza.”

“A few pizzas,” Stan chuckled and followed Bill out of the room. The others seemed to understand and listened to Bill, leaving Mike and Richie to talk in the living room.

“I really missed you, buddy,” Richie said as Mike sat on his coffee table across from him.

“I missed you too. All of you. It’s still weird that I’m not waking up every day to go to school and see you all.”

“That’s what you get for being smart, Mikey.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just homeschooled. It’s not like I graduated early or anything.”

Edith sighed in her sleep and Richie smiled down at her. After a second, he seemed to remember that Mike was there and he looked up at him with a half laugh on his lips. 

“I really am hopeless, huh?” 

Mike didn’t respond at first and just nodded slowly. Then he looked down at his own lap and said, “Do you think that they’re right about the musical? Do you think it’s really messing with her?”

“I don’t know. I hope not. I would feel really shitty if she hated it and was just pretending.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

They stayed quiet for a second and Mike thought back to the summer when Richie got drunk and thought that telling Mike that he was gay was a great idea. The next morning when Mike asked him about it, Richie freaked out a little and screamed, “Did I tell you anything else?” Thinking back on it now, it makes sense why Richie’s confused and avoiding saying anything to the rest of the Losers. 

No one else knows. Mike wasn’t even supposed to know.

During the summer they talked about it a little, but Richie fully refused to talk about Edith at all. This must have been the reason. His flirting was real and Richie couldn’t understand why it was.

“You do like her, don’t you?” Mike asked and Richie sighed.

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re allowed to like whoever you want.”

“But I’m-” his voice trailed off again and Mike smiled. “you know.”

“Yeah. That doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong with you.”

“Oh, there’s plenty wrong with me not counting,” he nodded to Edith and smirked, “this.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Mike got up off the table and fluffed Richie’s curls playfully. “I assume you’re not going to be moving for a while, so what kind of pizza do you want?”

“Pepperoni.”

“That’s what I thought. I’ll try to get the others to drop it, but you know how determined Bev gets.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Thanks.”

Mike nodded as Richie turned back to Edith. He tried not to see Richie press his cheek against her forehead and whisper something to her, but it didn’t work very well. Then he went into the kitchen where their friends were pretending not to have listened to everything that they said. 

“Bev,” Mike said as soon as he got into the kitchen, “keep an eye on them for me, will you? During the musical I mean.”

She nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

“You think s-s-something’s up w-w-with Edith?” Bill asked and Mike nodded.

“Since I met her she’s been the same, but now it seems like whatever she’s keeping from us is getting worse. She’s quieter, picking less fights, and Richie is being more gentle with her even though I don’t think he realizes it.”

“I just hope they’re okay,” Ben said. “They know they can talk to us, right?”

“We can only hope,” Bill said, glancing in the living room. “Let’s order this pizza. I think R-R-Rich is going to fall asleep b-b-before it gets here though.”

Stan pulled the short straw in having to order the pizzas and by the time the Losers caught Mike up on all of the drama in school, the doorbell rang to reveal a young twenty-something year old guy that reeked of weed. He was holding three boxes full of pizzay goodness and a giant box of breadsticks that Ben took the liberty of taking while it was Bill’s turn to pay.

“Hey, Rich. We got-” Mike was cut off by a low snore coming from the living room. 

He chuckled as he saw Richie fast asleep holding Edith like a teddy bear. His glasses were skewed as his cheek pressed against her head. Mike nearly went to take the glasses off of his face when he snored again and stirred Edith enough for her to open her eyes. 

She didn’t notice Mike standing on the other side of the room and instead focused on Richie. 

Edith pulled off his glasses and set them on the coffee table without leaving his arms. Then, she sighed and settled back into the krock of his neck. Mike watched Richie hug her tighter and place a kiss on her forehead. 

“G’night Eds,” he whispered, still fully asleep.

“Night, Rich,” she whispered back and sighed, falling back asleep within a few seconds.

“I swear to God,” Bev groaned as she stepped into the living room, then immediately spun to go back to the kitchen. “I’m sick of this shit.”

Mike just laughed and fixed their blanket before joining the others to eat.


	9. Pissing off the preps part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabbed his phone as she walked back to Greta just for something to do. Once she got back to the piano, Marci started singing along with Greta which made her voice sound even worse once you had something to compare it to. 
> 
> He was supposed to be practicing with them. That was the whole point of being in choir, but he could barely look at Marci let alone be civil with her for long. Ever time he saw her he would just think of the bright red mark across Edith’s face and the fact that that bitch got away without a scratch.
> 
> It wasn’t like Edith to not fight back. Marci must have said something that hit too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly learning that I am terrible at writing chapters that are not fluffy in some way. This was attempt #1 of getting back to the plot and you'll see how well that worked.

Friday was when the real practices were starting and Richie could already see that the Losers were right about something. 

Edith would look excited one second, then terrified the next any time any of them would bring up the musical. It was putting Richie on edge and he didn’t know how to tell her that she could drop it if she wanted to, but he couldn’t tell if she did or not. It was driving him insane.

She told him earlier in the day that her cramps were going away too, but he could catch her grabbing at her stomach and wincing every once in a while. Every time, he would sling an arm over her shoulder or grab her arm or make a stupid joke to make her laugh.

Years ago, she said that just being able to focus on something else would help. Since then, he tried to remember that for both her and Bev. The other guys did too and it became a mission to see who could distract the girls the fastest when they were in pain. Richie was the reigning champion as his jokes always made Bev snort and it seemed that any time he put Edith under his arm she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

They may not count to the others, but to Richie, it was a win.

“Richie?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find Marci smiling down at him. Lane was playing at the piano with Greta screeching behind him whatever song she needed to learn for rehearsal. That’s why he was on the floor. He needed to get away before he said some asshole comment that would get Lane in trouble.

“Yeah?”

“You want to sing with us?” Marci asked. 

“Oh, nah. I’m okay.”

She slumped a little and pouted. It looked like she was eating something sour and Richie tried not to laugh.

“C’mon. You can show us up. I can sing the Sue parts if you want to practice.”

Um, no. “I think your queen bee would bite my head off if I started singing over her, so I’ll pass. Sorry.”

“Alright,” she shrugged. “Fine. Enjoy sitting alone then.”

“I will.”

He grabbed his phone as she walked back to Greta just for something to do. Once she got back to the piano, Marci started singing along with Greta which made her voice sound even worse once you had something to compare it to. 

He was supposed to be practicing with them. That was the whole point of being in choir, but he could barely look at Marci let alone be civil with her for long. Ever time he saw her he would just think of the bright red mark across Edith’s face and the fact that that bitch got away without a scratch.

It wasn’t like Edith to not fight back. Marci must have said something that hit too close.

Just for something to do, he opened up the Losers group chat and started reading through the old messages.

_Eds - If they were hooking up they would be even less tolerable._

_Molly Ringwald- Yeah. You wouldn’t have leverage._

_Eds - Fuck off._

_Mikey - Leverage?_

_Eds - Don’t ask._

_Molly Ringwald - It’s a funny story._

_Eds - Beverly Marsh._

_Eds - I swear to God._

They’re so weird. It’s like they have a secret that Edith won’t tell. Weird girl talk.

_Trashmouth - im so fucking bored!!!11!!!! SOMEONE ENTERTAIN ME!!!!!_

_Stan the man - We’re all in class._

_Big Bill - I’m bored too Bio sucks._

_Trashmouth - ditch and come to the choir room Lane needs a break from my beautiful face_

_Big Bill - I’m not in choir._

_Trashmouth - dont care_

_Trashmouth - IM SO BORED!!!!!!!!!!_

_Eds - Can you teach me my musical stuff?_

See? She does like it. Either that or she’s terrified that she’s going to mess up and going to obsess over the whole thing until she gets sick of it then drop it at the last second cause she can’t handle it. We’re going to focus on the first option.

_Trashmouth - yes!!!!!_

_Trashmouth - PARTY IN CHOIR!!!!!!!!!_

_Eds - Why don’t you use normal capitalization? Why are you like this?_

He smirked and started typing a snarky reply, but Bev’s text cut him off and he realized he should probably not flirt in the group chat anymore. Mike already knows and it would only get worse if the others figure it out.

_Molly Ringwald - Isn’t Greta’s posse there?_

_Trashmouth - yee sounding like a strangled goose_

_Eds - … Greta or Marci?_

_Trashmouth - greta? why?_

_Eds - No reason._

_Molly Ringwald - ……………….._

_Eds - Shut up._

_Big Bill - I’m confused._

_Stan the man- It’s the secret girl code._

_Trashmouth - we are meerly mortals who gaze upon the females and wonder_

_Eds - I will kill all of you. No hesitation._

_Stan the man - I’m on my way to the choir room now._

_Trashmouth - HELL YEAH!! PARTY IN CHOIR!!!_

“Hey, Lane,” Richie said as they paused playing for a second. “Is it okay if some musical people come to practice?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. Marci give Richie a weird look before turning back to Greta and whispering to her. 

_Trashmouth - lanes down for the party_

_Eds - We’re on our way._

_Big Bill - We are too._

_Trashmouth - Hell yeah!!!!_

_Eds - He’s so excited that he used proper punctuation._

_Trashmouth - only for you eds <3_

He couldn’t help it. He tried for a few minutes, but it would have been more suspicious to Mike. There is just no winning.

Ben, Bill, and Stan all came together and made sure that Bev and Edith were coming before Richie kicked Lane off of the piano so he could actually practice the opening song. It sucked not having a pianist to rely on for rehearsal, so Lane just asked Richie to learn the basics so everyone could follow along. 

The other guys were surrounding the piano talking about homework or something boring until Ben looked over and said, “Hey, Bev. Hey, Edith.”

Richie looked up and caught them in the middle of a whispered argument, but Bev had an evil grin plastered across her face the whole time as she waved to them and whispered, “Do it.”

“No!” Edith whispered back loudly. Bill gave Richie a look that just said What the fuck are they talking about? and Richie shook his head.

“Welcome to the party, ladies,” he said and stood up from is bench for a second. Edith jumped at his voice and Bev snickered.

“Where are the-”

“What are you freaks doing here?” Greta asked from Lane’s office doorway. “You aren’t in choir.”

“No, we were going to practice for the musical,” Bev said as Marci stepped out of the office too to find them.

“Richie invited us,” Edith shrugged and Marci turned to him.

“I invited them to talk to Lane and Eds wanted to learn her songs.” Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say because Marci turned back to Edith and glared. They stared at one another for a few seconds in a silent war which Edith won.

“No worries,” Marci smiled and elbowed Greta. “We’re going to practice over there then.”

She pointed to a corner and Stan said, “Can’t you all practice together?”

“We wouldn’t want to impose. C’mon Greta.”

Marci pulled her friend by the arm to the corner of the room and Richie watched Bev’s grin grow wider. Edith still looked pissed as they walked over to the piano and Bev whispered into her ear. 

“Fine,” she sighed to Bev, then sat down at the bench next to Richie. He moved over to give her some room, but the bench wasn’t big enough so they stayed with their sides touching. “Which one are you teaching me first?”

“Well, Once You See is your first solo, so we can start there.” He looked up to Bev. “Or we can work on According to Chris and practice both of your parts.”

Bev waved him off and nodded to Bill and Ben. “I’m going to get the guys to help me with my homework before I don’t have time. Have fun, Edith.”

She rolled her eyes as Bev dragged the guys away. They set up on the floor right next to the piano so they could still hear them talking, but their conversations were whispered. Richie was surprised that they were actually talking about a project instead of listening to Edith.

“So,” she said, “how do we do this?”

“I’ll play it first, then you sing it with the lyrics?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

He opened the book to the right page and played it a few times just to make sure that he knew the patterns. 

“Okay, here’s the first line.” He played it slowly and Edith closed her eyes as he played. 

“Can you play it again?” He nodded and did. It was just as slow and pretty as it was the first time. “Okay. And you’re going to play with me?”

“Yup. I got you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds, Trashmouth,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“You’re bark is much worse than your bite, Eds.”

She elbowed him hard in the side and he groaned and grabbed where she got him. 

“Fucking ow!”

“Don’t talk shit then.”

Bev’s head popped up behind the piano and glared at Edith for a split second. Edith deflated for a second and looked over at Richie. She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed Richie’s cheek. 

“There. You happy, Bev?"

“Yes,” she smiled and ducked back behind the piano. 

Edith didn’t say anything for a second as Richie processed what just happened. He was sure that his face was bright red, but he smirked and looked down at the equally red Edith. 

“Aww, Eds. You didn’t need to bet Bev for an excuse to kiss me.”

“Beep beep, Richie. Just play the song.”

“Fine,” he said and played one of the chords. 

She closed her eyes again and took a breath before she sang. 

“For years, you look… you look at someone passing by. And then one day you see her. One day you finally see her.”

Once she was done, she opened her eyes and looked to Richie. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as she looked down at the keys.

“Did I sing it right?”

“It was perfect, Eds.”

Her head shot up and she smiled. She looked around the room and her smile only got wider. Then, she shook her head and shoulder bumped him. “Don’t call me Eds.”


	10. Pissing off the preps part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marci was pissed. Edith could see from across the room that she was fuming and every second that she was mad, Edith sat a little taller. After she kissed Richie’s cheek, she watched Bev’s shit-eating smile only get wider. 
> 
> Edith didn’t want to act like a crazy overprotective girlfriend when she and Richie weren’t together, but every time she noticed Marci glaring at her she would purposely lean closer to Richie. He didn’t even notice and kept talking about the song. That’s when Edith realized that why would Richie notice? They act like this all the time even when there isn’t an evil bitch watching them.

Marci was pissed. Edith could see from across the room that she was fuming and every second that she was mad, Edith sat a little taller. After she kissed Richie’s cheek, she watched Bev’s shit-eating smile only get wider. 

Edith didn’t want to act like a crazy overprotective girlfriend when she and Richie weren’t together, but every time she noticed Marci glaring at her she would purposely lean closer to Richie. He didn’t even notice and kept talking about the song. That’s when Edith realized that why would Richie notice? They act like this all the time even when there isn’t an evil bitch watching them.

Maybe Bev is onto something.

“Uh, I think my brain is melting,” she cried from the floor and Edith stood up to see her over the piano.

“You want to come practice yours now?” she asked and Bev jumped up.

“Yes, please.” She waved her hand at Richie and snickered. “Maestro, The world according to Chris please.”

“A beautiful choice, ma’am. Right away.” Richie flipped to the song and played the first few chords. “Ready?”

Bev nodded after she opened her own lyric book. Just like he did with Edith, Richie played the melody and let Bev find her part before adding it to the piano. Bev’s voice was beautiful and she nailed the song easily. Still, they spent the rest of the period going over the song and even added Edith’s to it too. 

The Losers who were listening to the trio got into it too. They sang the group parts with Richie. Even Stan who was too stubborn to “humiliate myself,” but he was smiling with the rest of them. 

Eventually, Mr. Lane came out of his office and had to kick out the non-cast members so that they could start rehearsal. Bill, Stan, and Ben all ducked out of the choir room before the wave of drama kids got there and Bev, Richie, and Edith waved them off.

“Richie,” Mr. Lane looked at the three of them and smiled. “you mind playing when everyone gets here?”

“What else am I good for?” he shrugged and Edith laughed. 

“You’re a pretty good punching bag.”

“Hey!” He bumped into her and she rolled her eyes. 

Cause Mr. Lane didn’t yell at her to get away from Richie, she stayed put on the piano bench. He explained to the cast that just arrived that they were going to work on the first song together for half of the practice, then they would go to the stage and start working on something called “blocking.”

As he was talking, Edith felt the rise and fall of three small cramps at the base of her stomach. Each time, she would take a deep breath and try not to draw attention to herself. Richie grabbed her hand the first time and would rub circles into her skin, then they started singing and he had to let go.

Between each time, he would grab her hand again just as a distraction, and every time she would look at Bev and Marci in turn. Bev’s smirk didn’t waver and neither did Marci’s scowl. 

It was pretty entertaining.

It took them a solid hour just to get through the first song cause Mr. Lane had to figure out who was singing what parts for the harmonies. Because Edith was a soprano (according to Richie) she was put on the higher line by herself. Almost everyone else was on the melody, then Bev and Marci were on the lower one. Richie and the other guys had their own melody that sounded fantastic, blended into the girls. 

It didn’t take long for Greta to get annoyed with everyone who didn’t know what they were doing and she started rolling her eyes every other second. She didn’t sing during this song and everyone could tell that she was getting sick of being pushed in the background. 

They ran it a handful of times before Mr. Lane finally rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Not bad for a first rehearsal. We’ll take ten minutes, then meet on stage for blocking for Act 1 Scene 1.”

No one moved for a second until Richie stood up and stretched his hands above his head. Then, everyone seemed to listen and started leaving the choir room in groups. 

Edith followed Richie’s lead and stood up to stretch. Her butt was starting to hurt from the shitty wooden bench, but it was better than standing for the whole practice like everyone else. Plus, it meant her voice was hidden behind the instrument. 

Greta and Marci ran over to Mr. Lane and they started telling him some bullshit about how “the opener would be missing a great voice without her” or something. Then, Lane looked at Edith and smiled.

“Richie? Do you mind teaching Edith You Shine? I want to hear how you sound together.”

He shrugged and looked at Edith. “No objections here.”

“Sure,” she said, “but I’m not sitting on that bench anymore.”

“Fine.” Richie sat at the piano and flipped to the song before playing a few chords. “Did you listen to this one, Eds?”

“Yes, I did… but don’t call me that.”

“So,” he ignored her and kept playing, “Do you need me to teach it to you?”

“I’ve got it. Just play it and we’ll see.”

You Shine was one of the only songs that Edith listened to from the musical. Bev and Bill sent it to her and practically begged her to learn it. It didn’t help that it was a duet with Richie either. Edith had listened to the song a hundred times out of nerves.

“Here,” Lane said, stepping behind the piano and stealing the bench from Richie. “I’ll play. You sing.”

“Anything for you, Lane.”

After a few practice chords, Lane started playing. Richie was looking down at his music and Edith did the same. She couldn’t read the notes, but having the lyrics helped. 

Richie went first, then it was Edith’s turn, then they sang together with both of them staring down at their books. 

She wasn’t one for boasting, but Edith thought they sounded amazing together. Richie’s voice blended with hers in a way that she had never heard before. Normally, when they sang together, it was while both of them were laughing in Richie’s truck or while the Losers had a karaoke night.

This was completely different. 

Richie’s voice is actually beautiful when he’s trying, but he sounds nervous. He sounded like he was shaking a little. Not like he was meaning to, but more like… he was unsure.

“Sounds good,” Lane said once they were done, “but you realize this is a love song. You guys need to relax.”

“We probably just need to practice some more,” Edith said.

Lane nodded. “Yeah, probably. Do you want to run it again or go to the auditorium?”

Richie looked to Edith and shrugged. 

“Uh, let’s go to the auditorium,” she said. “I want to get some water.”

“You heard the boss,” Richie laughed. Edith elbowed him in the side while Lane rolled his eyes. “Ow!”

“You deserved that.”

“Eds,” he whined.

“Don’t even start.” Edith rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him toward the door. “Let’s go.”

Once they got into the auditorium, it took all of three seconds for Edith to run off back towards the bathrooms with Bev on her heels.

Her lungs already hated the fact that she was moving, but the first thing she could think was to get away from as many people as she could. Even then, Bev followed after until Edith was keeled over against the sink and breathing into the basin.

She pulled out her inhaler and took two deep breaths before looking up at Bev in the mirror.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Edith nodded. “I don’t know what happened. I just… needed to get out of there.”

“I get it, but I’m pretty sure you gave Richie a heart-attack.”

“Really?” Her phone buzzed in her pocket and looking at the screen, Edith saw Richie’s name. “You’re probably right.”

_Richie - you okay???_

_Edith - Asthma attack. I’m fine. Sorry._

_Richie - It’s okay bb_

_Edith - bb? Whatever._

_Richie - you okay? is there anything i can do?_

Edith thought for a second and looked up at Edith. She had an amused smile across her face and Edith rolled her eyes. Her stomach growled as she texted back.

_Edith - Take my card and get some food? Subs?_

_Richie - your usual?_

Edith smiled and took another breath in the mirror.

_Edith - Yes please_

_Richie - on it_

Edith and Bev spent a few minutes in the bathroom doing nothing but breathing. Bev rubbed circles into Edith’s back while she took puffs on her inhaler. Then, once she said she was okay, Edith led Bev back to the auditorium. 

Richie was gone like she knew he would be, but sitting on her bookbag was her wallet. Smiling, Edith pulled her phone back out and started typing.

_Edith - You didn’t take my card._

_Edith - Asshole._

_Edith - I owe you so much._

_Edith - GOD DAMNIT RICHIE! STOP BEING SO NICE!!!!_

It took a minute for him to respond and Edith knew it was because he was driving. If he was driving and texting at the same time, she would have kicked his ass. Still, once his name popped up, Edith smiled.

_Richie - You want cookies too?_

_Edith - Yes please._


	11. No one is alone

It didn’t take long for all of the Losers to get invested into the musical and before Stan knew it, they and Bill were finalizing the costuming with Bev’s help. Ben had most of the sets done and Greta was the only one without all of her lines memorized. 

Lane was starting to get annoyed with her and threatened to give the lead to Marci nearly a hundred times at this point, according to Richie. 

Still, they sat in the library of the school during a free period, each working on their own part of the musical.

Bev, Richie, and Edith were going through the lines that Stan could recite perfectly if they tried, while they were sketching Sue’s costume. They would go thrift shopping later in the day, but it was nice to have an idea of what they wanted. 

Ben was putting the finishing touches on his set design and was sending it to Mike to ask for his opinion. Then, Bill, being the mom-friend he is, was bouncing between all of them and was helping where he could.

“We wanted Sue and Chris to be opposites, right?” Stan asked and Bill nodded. “Well, this is as opposite as I can get. The problem now is figuring out how Edith is going to hold Carrie without getting blood all over herself.”

“I’m doing what now?” Edith’s head shot up from her script and Richie laughed.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Eds. It’s fake blood.”

“Don’t call me that. Why would I get it on myself?”

Bev flipped through her book and pointed to a line that Stan couldn’t see. “You are holding her while she’s covered in blood, remember?”

“No, I didn’t,” she sighed. “Great. I love that for me. Totally okay with touching fake blood. Fuck.”

“It’s just corn syrup with water and red coloring,” Ben said, then looked back down at his notebook. 

“Y-y-yeah,” Bill said. “Hopefully Greta doesn’t get it on your c-c-c-costume cause it w-w-would b-b-be a bitch t-t-to get out. Especially if it’s a d-d-dress.”

“A dress!” 

Edith stood up so quickly that Richie had to catch the chair the flew out from under her. The librarian hissed at her, but all of them ignored her and stared at Edith. 

“You’re- you’re putting me in a dress?” Her voice was barely over a whisper as she looked between Stan and Bill. Honestly, that’s what Stan was sketching, but they hadn’t settled on anything, so Bill shrugged.

“Maybe. We haven’t-”

“No. I- I can’t-” Edith’s breathing was speeding, so Richie handed her her inhaler. She took it and glanced at him before running from the library. Richie nearly took off after her before Bev stopped him. 

“Shit,” he sighed. “What was that about?”

Bill and Stan looked at each other and Stan sighed. They nodded to Bill and got up to follow after her.

“I got it. I’ll talk to her.”

“Y-you sure?”

“Yeah, I got her.”

They didn’t let Richie follow after him before they trailed after Edith down the hall. Stan didn’t know where she went, so they just wandered until they heard her ragged breathing coming from the bathrooms. 

They knocked and heard her say, “Occupied,” before they opened the door.

“Dude! This is the Women's.”

“No it’s not,” Stan said as they looked to find her sitting on her heels to avoid sitting on the floor. She was curled into a ball and cradling her inhaler as she looked up at him. Luckily, she wasn’t crying yet, but Stan could see the moisture in her eyes threatening to fall. “You’re in the family bathroom. Went in the wrong one if you were avoiding Richie.”

“I’m not-”

“Don’t even try to lie to me, Edith,” they said and sat next to her. She didn’t say anything about the disgusting floor, but Stan could tell she was trying not to cringe at the thought of all of those germs.

Stan looked over at her and took a breath. “You really don’t like the dress idea, huh?”

“No! It’s not that. I’m sure that whatever you and Bill pick out will be nice. It’s just- it’s been a long time since I’ve worn a dress and I guess I freaked out.”

She was lying. Stan could see it. She was so uncomfortable with the idea of wearing a dress that she couldn’t even look up at them. 

“You really don’t want to wear it, do you?” they asked and Edith sighed. 

“No. I really don’t.”

“Okay. You could have just said that.”

Edith nodded and said, “Yeah I know.”

They sat in silence for a minute and Edith used her inhaler again for good measure. Stan was surprised that she lasted this long sitting in this room. Maybe it would be okay if Stan told her.

Here goes nothing.

“You remember when Richie used to call me Stan the Man?”

“Yeah, that was over a year ago though. He hasn’t done that in a while. It’s weird.”

“Well, right around the time he stopped, we were hanging out at my house and he called me that.” Stan laughed at the memory and looked up at the ceiling. “I got so mad and started screaming at him. I don’t even remember what I said, but it got the message across and he never called me it again.”

Edith looked at them. “Why?”

“Because I’m not a guy. I’m nonbinary. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t changed my contact in his phone yet though. It’ll take a miracle for that to happen.”

Edith’s face was pure panic. 

Stan couldn’t tell exactly what was flashing through her mind, but they had an idea. Still, the next words out of her mouth surprised them.

“Okay,” she sighed.

“Okay? Just okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. What do you want me to say? Congrats? Makes sense? I knew the whole time? You know I love you. That’s not going to change,” she said and Stan smiled. “Who else have you told?”

“Richie and Bill. That’s it.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” She at him and seemed to relax. Then, a thought crossed her mind and her smile faltered for a second. “Do you want us to use they/them pronouns?”

“Not around my parents. I don’t want them to know. Not yet at least. Around the Losers is fine after I come out to the rest of them. They deserve that at least.”

Edith nodded again and looked up to the ceiling. She was lost in thought for a moment before a cramp started in Stan’s ankle. He groaned and stood up. Her eyes followed them as they offered her a hand.

“Now that we got that over with, can we get out of this bathroom?”

“Yes, please,” she laughed and accepted their hand before hoisting herself up.

Stan led the way back toward the library and they could see Edith’s mind running in circles. She wasn’t saying anything, but Stan could feel her anxiety rising the closer they got to the library.

“Hey, Stan?” she said, stopping right before the doors.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you tell me that story?”

“Because I think you’re like me,” they said without hesitation. Edith’s eyes darted up to them and they shrugged. “You don’t need to tell me anything. No pressure, I just thought you should know that… I mean, if you are like me, you’re not alone.”

Edith nodded. “You’re not going to make me wear a dress?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

She sighed and Stan watched the weight lift off of her shoulders. If that was all it took to get her to calm her down, they would keep telling her what she needs to hear to feel better.

“Stanny! Eds!” Richie’s voice carried through the library and Stan rolled their eyes as the librarian hissed at him. “Stan, come look. I made your drawing better. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” they groaned and Edith snickered.

They sat back at the table and Richie proudly showed them the blue dress, now with a huge Homer Simpson head attached to the body.

“Richie,” Stan whined while Edith laughed. She leaned into Richie’s side to get a better look and Stan watched Richie’s face turn a few shades pinker.

“That needs to be burned,” Edith said.

“It needs to be in a museum,” Richie argued. “This is some of my best work.”

Edith laughed again and elbowed him. “You’re going to get us kicked out of here.”

“Well, then I vote we blow this popsicle stand.”

He turned to look at Bill, who glanced at Stan and Ben in turn, then sighed. Neither of them said anything and waited for him. Then, he looked to Edith, thought for a second, and seemed to read all of their minds simultaneously.

“Fine,” he said. “The Aladdin has a new movie out today. We can work on this stuff later.”

“Yes!” Richie cheered, earning another hiss from the librarian. 

They all packed up their stuff without another word and waved to the librarian on their way out. Ben apologized to her by name, of course, but Stan kept their eyes on Edith’s back. 

She was whispering to Bev for a moment before Richie put an arm around her shoulder. She just rolled her eyes at him, then looked back to Bev and kept talking. 

“Richie’s worried about her,” Bill whispered for Ben and Stan.

“We all are,” Ben said.

“You talked to her?”

Stan nodded. “Yeah. She’ll be okay. Whether she likes it or not, Richie is helping her. I can see it. Edith Kaspbrak is just too stubborn for her own good and she’s going to run herself ragged.”

They were quiet for a moment, then Ben sighed.

“Do you think the musical is going to hurt or help?”

“Uh, depends on that moron over there.”

Stan nodded to Richie who was trying to make Edith and Bev laugh. It wasn’t working too well and he was just making them glare. Eventually, Edith broke and elbowed him in the side. Bev laughed at that and Stan watched a wide smile cross Richie’s face.

“They’re helpless idiots,” Bill sighed.

“Yeah, but they’re our helpless idiots,” Stan laughed.

Ben nodded. “And we wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about the wait, but I hope this Stan and Edith bonding moment was worth it. Hopefully, I'll have more soon, but no promises!


	12. Chapter 12

Richie vastly underestimated Lane’s power once he learned of Richie’s little crush. Well, it wasn’t very little, but… still.

He actually thought Lane forgot about it for a while. He didn’t say anything, no weird looks, nothing, but no. Once they starting blocking “According to Chris,” he told the choreographer that she’d work with the bigger group of actors, while he gave instructions to Richie and Edith.

“So, I want you to be separate from the rest of them for the whole song. Beforehand, you can move and mingle with them, but stay to the front so we can see you,” he said.

“Why are we separate?” Edith asked.

“Sue’s the only one that feels bad about the bathroom incident. It’s also symbolic for the only people who would stand up for Carrie.”

“Plus, Tommy’s whipped,” Richie shrugged, getting a punch in the arm from Edith. “What? It’s true.”

“It is,” Lane laughed. After that, he walked them through the song, showing them where to stand as the other people sang. Then, he marked a part on the stage with tape and told them to stay there. 

“You just have to look smitten with each other,” he said.

“Of course we do,” Edith sighed.

Richie pulled Edith under his arm and smiled. “That shouldn’t be too hard. I’m irresistible, right Eds?”

“I’ll kill you. No hesitation.”

“See, Lane? We’ve got this.”

“I can see that,” Lane said, then turned to the choreographer. “Tori? You almost done?” She gave him a thumbs up and Richie internally applauded the dance team that learned the whole song in a few hours. Bev was in the middle of them, looking like a drowned fish.

Lane nodded to her, then jumped off the stage. He took his normal spot in the first row and Tori followed him down.

“Alright. Run it from the top. Richie and Edith, we’ll work on placing you in relation to the dance this time, so don’t worry about remembering everything. If you can, just stay out of the way this time.”

“Yes sir,” Richie saluted. “C’mon Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He ignored her and pulled her toward Bev where Lane told them to go at the beginning. 

Bev was humming the song and moving her hands with her eyes closed. She was practicing and it looked fun, but she also looked terrified. As soon as they got close to her, she opened her eyes and smiled with a look that said, ‘I know I’m going to fuck this up.’

“You okay?” Edith asked. Bev just shrugged.

“Too many moves too quickly.”

Richie tried to give her the most encouraging smile he could. “You got this. This is just the first practice. It’ll get better, I promise.” He held out his pinky and she smiled back to him before linking their fingers.

“Ready, Beverly?” Lane asked from his seat.

“Ready.”

“Alright, let’s go.” He hit play on his phone and the speakers at the front of the stage started playing. Richie watched Bev transform into Chris within a second. 

She grabbed Edith’s hand to pull her downstage toward the front. Her walk had a small swagger in it, everything just screamed Chris. Then, she looked to Edith who looked like a deer in headlights. Whether that was just her or Sue, Richie couldn’t tell.

Richie’s arm was pulled by one of the dancers, so he followed them and pretended to talk to them. Then, he sat back and watched Bev go.

_“Guess what,_

_Ever since the world began_

_Same plot, everyone’s been dumping on their fellow man_

_Pounding people they feel better than_

_I hope you’re taking notes cause_

_You feel everyone deserves a shot_

_Get real_

_Some of us have got it, girl_

_And some got squat_

_That’s the truth, oh honey, like it or not.”_

If he didn’t know this was their first practice, Richie wouldn’t have believed it.

Someone, Edith knew exactly how to look as Bev strutted across the stage like she owned the place. It was amazing. 

She wasn’t dancing yet, just showing off her character. Telling the world that she was a boss bitch and had nothing to hide. Every time she got into Edith’s face, Bev would raise her eyebrows a tad and Edith would take a step back. It looked like a silent conversation that they both knew by heart.

Then, Bev used one of her dramatic spins to subtly point around her. That’s what Richie was waiting for, so he pulled himself up and went to Edith. 

Bev was steering them with her eyes and she was telling him to get over to where Lane put them earlier. They had to wait a beat before it was Edith’s turn to sing, so Richie pretended to laugh.

“Do you believe her?” Edith said, perfectly on time. Everything was going great so far.

“C’mon, she’s just being Chris.” Richie almost said Bev. He would have to make sure that he wouldn’t make that mistake on a show night.

“You weren’t there. It was awful. We were hurting Carrie!”

“Ah, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

_“Tommy, you don’t understand_

_What was just a joke got out of hand._

_We kept on screaming till she hit the floor.”_

“C’mon, everybody was doing it.”

_“Hey, I was in there, too_

_What came over me was something new_

_I did things I’d never done before_

_And now I wish there’s something_

_I could do or say_

_I’ve never ever felt this way.”_

Richie was finally starting to get used to hearing Edith singing, but that didn’t prepare him at all for the kicked puppy look she was giving him as she sang. It was completely unfair and if he didn’t have a scripted line to go after her part, he would have been completely tongue-tied.

_“Look, Sue_

_Don’t be so hard on yourself_

_You can tell me to keep my mouth shut_

_But, wanna know what I’d advise?”_

“What?” Edith asked.

_“Apologize.”_

“Apologize. Oh, Tommy! That’s genius!”

That was great. Exactly how Lane told them to sing, so Richie looked past Edith and up at Bev. She was already singing her “Na na na na” part, dancing seamlessly between people. Then, she nearly tripped over someone’s feet, but quickly caught herself and laughed.

It was completely in character, but Richie knew it was just Bev laughing at herself and having fun. Then, she landed exactly where Tori wanted her, center stage. 

The music turned slow and Bev’s voice turned soft instantaneously.

_“The world according to Chris is_

_Better to whip than get whipped_

_Even if somebody bleeds_

_Please_

_Nobody dies from a scar_

_And that’s the way things_

_Are.”_

Her voice echoed across the auditorium, then Lane and Tori started clapping from the front row. She whispered something into Lane’s ear and he mumbled something back before they both got up and stood at the edge of the stage. 

“That was fantastic,” Lane said. “I have a few notes and Tori does too before we run it again.” 

He nodded to her and Tori smiled at Bev. “Yup. Firstly, I don’t know if you tripped on purpose or not, but I loved it. You should keep it in. We’ll practice it a little bit and have a dramatic falling part or something.”

“Oh, okay,” Bev said. Tori nodded to her, then turned to the group behind Bev.

“Dancers, I know you’re not used to acting like this, but I need you to loosen up and take my directions to the next level. You won’t be mic’d, so you can mumble to each other about agreeing with what Chris is saying or whatever you can think of. That’ll come with more practice, but this was a really good first run.”

“Actors,” Lane said, drawing their eyes. “Edith, I don’t know how you knew when to move when you did ‘cause it was different than when I said, but I want you to do the exact same thing again. It looked a lot more natural then.”

She looked over at Bev and they both smiled before they turned back to Lane. “Can do.”

“Another thing. When you call Tommy a genius, I want you to hug him. Imagine he just solved all of your problems by just offering you that one idea.” She nodded again and Lane’s eyes turned to Richie. “As for Tommy, you need to stop being too awkward. Relax.”

Richie laughed. “That’s just my natural charm, baby.”

Some of the dancers giggled at that and Lane sighed.

“When you comfort someone, you keep your hands in your pockets?” he asked. Richie opened his mouth to say yes, but instead, he pointed.

“You got me there.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lane said. “Just imagine it’s actually Edith. Now, let’s run it again from the top.”

This time, Richie and Edith didn’t need to be dragged to the right spot as everyone reset. They had a handful of chairs filling in for the sets that Ben wanted them to have. Richie leaned back into one of them while Edith and Bev whispered. in the center of their half-circle of dancers.

Bev nodded to whatever she said and she whispered something back that Edith violently shook her head about.

“Okay, you ready?” Lane asked and the stage fell silent.

Bev whispered something to Edith, then said, “Ready.” to Lane.

“Girls and their secrets,” Richie whispered to no one, but one of the guys behind him chuckled.

Lane pressed play and once again, Bev started singing.

This time, Richie realized he was gawking at Bev and Edith and turned around to gossip with the people around him. They were having fake conversations and laughing silently to keep the attention to the stars.

He let himself check on Edith every few seconds and hoped that it looked like something Tommy would do instead of checking her out as Richie would do.

He looked over at Bev just as she signaled for him to chase after Edith. 

She stopped a little too close to the curtain, so Richie used that as an excuse to grab Edith’s hand and pull her closer to where Lane placed them originally. As they sang again, Richie kept his hands in Edith’s, just like he would if he was trying to help her normally.

How the fuck is Edith so good at acting already?

Richie would have done anything to spin her around and hear her laughing instead of near crying like she is now. Maybe that’s how Tommy feels too. The only difference is that Richie probably would have just told a bad joke instead of offering advice. Granted, Edith wouldn’t be as aloof as Sue, but-

_“Look, Sue_

_Don’t be so hard on yourself_

_You can tell me to keep my mouth shut_

_But, wanna know what I’d advise?”_

“What?”

 _“Apologize,”_ he sang and watched her face change back into a smile and Richie could breathe again.

“Apologize. Oh, Tommy! That’s genius!” 

Edith hugged Richie before he could remember that Lane told her to. Her head fit perfectly under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his middle and he squeezed her back.

Bev sang a million miles away as Edith pulled away slightly, but kept her arm around Richie’s waist, so he kept his across her shoulders. Together, they watched Bev kill it again until she forgot some of the moves nearing the end. Instead, she laughed and did the chicken dance until she picked it back up.

“Oh my god,” Edith laughed.

“She’s perfect for this. Both of you are.”

Her arm tightened around him as a silent Thank you. 

The music faded as Lane said, “Much better you two. Bev, you want to go over the steps again?”

“Yes, please,” she laughed.

“Alright. Go ahead and we’ll take a small break. Get some water and be back in five minutes.”

“Hell yeah,” Richie said, finally remembering that his arm was still around Edith and dropping it.

“Please don’t-” He jumped off the stage and looked up at Edith who sighed. “-jump off. You could break an arm.”

“I’ve done it a million times, Eds. You worry too much. It’s adorable.”

“Don’t call me that. If you weren’t such a dumbass I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“I’m not a dumbass.”

“You just jumped off the stage.”

“That doesn’t make me a dumbass. I distinctly remember getting better grades than you for the last five years.”

“You can be good at school while still being a dumbass, dumbass.”

“Guys,” Bev sighed. “Please shut up for a minute. I can’t hear the music.”

“Sorry Bev,” Edith said and finally came down the stairs to meet Richie. “Damnit, Richie. You got us in trouble.”

“Me? You’re the one calling me a dumbass.”

She just rolled her eyes and laughed, meaning that she accepted victory. No more arguing from her meant that Richie lost. It was a damn power move and she knew it.

They walked past Lane and Greta who were talking about what the rest of the rehearsal would be, then they sat a few rows back to watch Tori help Bev. It was so natural for her, the audience would never be able to know it was choreographed. Richie could barely tell and he was watching it happen.

“Bev?” Lane asked, making her pause. “Do you mind if we run Unsuspecting Hearts while you practice?”

Richie watched her look to Greta and grit her teeth, then her eyes went to Marci who was watching from the seats a few rows back. They weren’t even supposed to be at rehearsal today, but apparently they insisted.

“Not at all,” Bev said with the fakest smile Richie had ever seen.

“Thank you,” Lane sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Tori pulled Bev upstage, out of the way for Greta and Marci as they ran up the stairs to get in place. 

They didn’t need to run this today. Richie knew that, but if Greta didn’t get on stage at least once every practice, she would throw a fit and Lane would have to deal with it. He only picked this song because it’s the easiest of her songs to tolerate. Greta’s voice mixed with Marci’s was bad, but it wasn’t the worst.

That’s rude to think, but it was true.

“Marci’s a good singer,” Edith whispered. The tone of her voice was weird, but Richie shrugged.

“I guess so. Better than Greta at least. Maybe she should have been Carrie.”

He grabbed his water from his bookbag and took a drink, just as Edith said, “And you would kiss her.”

He choked on the water and coughed into a laugh. Edith had her hands up as if she was going to catch him, but he waved her off.

“I would actively avoid kissing her, just like Greta. I think they would give me herpes or something.” That made Edith laugh and Richie sighed in relief. “I was just thinking that if Marci was Carrie we wouldn’t need to reimburse the audience.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in my humble opinion, the scariest part of this musical isn’t the blood or the psychic powers, it’s the singing for me.”

Edith laughed again and covered her mouth. She looked up at Marci and Greta before looking back to Richie with a devilish smile that made his heart skip. 

“We should give the public a warning.”

“I’ll tell Lane to put it in the program so they buy a ticket, then leave. It’s the perfect plan.”

“Plus it’ll piss the Wonder Twins off,” she said and laughed.

Richie offered her his other water bottle and she took it without a second thought. Then, all he could think was that he was so happy he signed them up for this. That being said-

She smiled at him again and reached for her bag to pull out her script. They both memorized it forever ago, but Edith insisted that they kept practicing with it “just in case.”

One more month was all they had left.

Richie might be able to survive one more month.


End file.
